


The What If Machine

by lionfish13



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Anal Sex, Fantasy, Fun, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Romance, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Silly, Some Plot, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionfish13/pseuds/lionfish13
Summary: Shinobu stumbles upon an amazing machine that has the power to show what would happen in answer to any 'what if' question posed to it. Junjou Terrorist-focussed, with occasional cameos from the other couples.A cross-post from Fanfiction.net, where I originally posted this years ago. Inspired by the Futurama episodes with the Professor's What If machine.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> When I started this fic a long time ago, I envisaged that it would be an ongoing fic that I would periodically add chapters to. It's been quite a while since I last added new chapters, so I'm posting it here as Complete to avoid any false hope or disappointment, but you never know, I might add more one day.

Shinobu sighed and trailed behind Miyagi as they entered _yet another_ used bookstore.

Earlier that morning, Miyagi had banged on his neighbour's door and squeaked with excitement that Kamijou had just informed him of an amazing discovery – an entire street of used bookstores that neither had previously known existed! Would Shinobu like to accompany him on an outing?

Too tempted by the proposition of spending time with Miyagi, no matter what they were doing, Shinobu hadn't been able to turn down the offer. Now, five hours later and weighed down by a heavy bag of newly acquired books, he was starting to wonder if he shouldn't have just stayed at home and put his feet up instead.

Miyagi was having a field day; yet beyond his own elation, he was growing aware that Shinobu was starting to tire of searching through precarious, haphazard piles of dusty books. Anxious that his lover would start to think that all their dates were boring and repetitive, he suggested that Shinobu go and see if there were any shops that he wanted to look in, or a café for them to have a hot drink and slice of cake.

Shinobu willingly wandered off, after agreeing to call the old man if he found anywhere interesting.

Stepping out of the cluttered, musty store, he scanned the street, still only seeing used bookstore after used bookstore. Sighing once more, he turned right and began to wander down the road, his hands stuffed in his pockets. His eyes flickered from left to right as he searched for somewhere – anywhere – that _wasn't_ selling books.

About halfway down the street he finally found a different shop. It was a small charity shop, which, like the rest of this area of the city, looked a little tatty, with windows in need of a clean and paint peeling off the white door.

Shinobu glanced through the window. The shop appeared deserted, and he could see why. From the limp and unfashionable clothes and useless trinkets in the window display, Shinobu was sure there was nothing in there that would interest him; yet he couldn't bear to have to trudge back into another bookstore.

He tentatively pushed open the door; he hated being the only customer in a shop, all the attention of the staff focussed on him, watching him browse and waiting for him to select something to purchase. He pushed those thoughts out of his head; Miyagi would surely laugh at him and think he really was just a kid if he thought that Shinobu was too afraid to enter an empty shop on his own!

The door creaked as he opened it; it swung shut with a loud click as soon as he let it go. The shop was crowded and disorderly, items scattered about in a higgledy-piggledy fashion. Stepping further inside, Shinobu noticed thick, grey layers of dust covering the wooden shelves. A cloying smell filled his nostrils and he wrinkled his nose in distaste.

He neither saw nor heard anyone working there. He waded through the piles of junk, trying desperately not to accidentally brush against anything as everywhere he looked, the items for sale were covered in a layer of filth.

He wondered to himself why he was even still in the shop; there was nothing there that could possibly attract him and he was fighting the urge not to cover his mouth and nose with his hand and breathe through his fingers. Really, he should just leave and return to Miyagi.

Still, for some reason, he didn't leave. Instead he pushed deeper into the store until his eyes finally landed on something he found curious.

It didn't look particularly special; it actually just looked like a very small, old television, though it had no buttons that he could see, just a silver metal box with a screen. It tempted him, though Shinobu couldn't say why. He picked his way over to where it sat on a low shelf and reached out a tentative hand. Ignoring the swathes of dust and grime, he lifted it up.

"Got a good eye on yer, boy," a low, scratchy voice rang out.

Shinobu jumped, almost dropping the metal box. He looked round in surprise; he hadn't heard anyone approach. His eyes fell on an old, unkempt man who looked even dirtier than the store. His long, lank hair, thinning on the top, had been pulled back into a ponytail, and as far as Shinobu could tell, the man had likely bought his clothes from this very shop; they were in the same style and just as grimy.

The old man wheezed a little as he squeezed behind the counter.

"I'd say out of everything on sale in this shop, you've just picked out the only prize. Good on yer, kid."

Shinobu frowned at being called a kid – though by this man's age, he'd probably call even Miyagi a kid! He lifted the box up slightly, gesturing to it.

"I don't know what it is."

"That there – it's top end technology! They don't make 'em like that anymore, all those computers and so on. That machine's a special 'un! Whatever yer want to know, just ask it – phrased as a 'what if' question, mind – and it'll not only tell yer, but it'll actually _show_ yer! Give it a try if yer don't believe me, go on!"

Shinobu stared at the shop owner in amusement. Surely a machine with such powers didn't exist! What machine could show you, in an instant, the answer to any 'what if' question you could possibly think of?!

Deciding to call the man's bluff, Shinobu set the machine down on the counter and said,

"Alright then. Er, machine! Please show me, _what if I bought this machine?_"

Fuzzy black and white lines wavered on the screen, and then the picture cleared. Before his eyes, Shinobu saw himself handing over money to the man behind the counter and rushing out of the shop to find Miyagi, the machine double packed safely and clutched tightly in his arms.

The Miyagi on the screen laughed in disbelief and called him a total sucker when Shinobu excitedly told him what the machine could do. Shinobu scowled and yanked on Miyagi's arm, books falling to the floor as he dragged him out of the shop and home again to test the machine and prove its worth to the unbeliever.

As he watched the events on the screen, Shinobu's mouth dropped open. No way in hell could anyone have made this up – this wasn't a scenario he and Miyagi had ever played out before, nor had the machine ever come into contact with Miyagi; yet it had portrayed his exact likeness and character.

Tearing his eyes away from the screen, he stumbled over his words in his rush to ask,

"How much is this machine?"

"12,000 yen," the man answered immediately.

Shinobu swallowed. That was a lot of money for something he'd stumbled across in a run down, filthy store managed by a man who looked like he hadn't bathed in a year… Still, he wanted this machine, wanted it desperately. It was fascinating! He'd asked it only a simple question and got a simple, but realistic, answer - but imagine what kinds of questions he could put to it! What would it show him? All he had to do was ask.

He accepted the man's price and withdrew cash from his suddenly emptied wallet. The old man packed the machine up carefully, making sure it was cushioned and protected. Shinobu grabbed it, hugged it to his chest and rushed out of the store.

He had to show it to Miyagi!

Bursting into the bookstore where he had left his lover, he found him still contentedly pouring over first edition classics.

"Miyagi! Miyagi, you'll never guess what I've found!" he squealed.

True to the vision on the screen, Miyagi burst out laughing when Shinobu explained the power of the 'what-if' machine. Shinobu's eyes flashed and he grabbed Miyagi's arm, sending books flying across the floor.

They returned home in a rush, Shinobu incessantly pestering Miyagi to drive faster, desperate to try the machine out a second time, and this time in front of Miyagi.

When they arrived back at Miyagi's apartment, Shinobu set the machine up on the coffee table and wiped it over with a tissue to remove a little of the built up dirt. He turned to Miyagi with lit up eyes, asking,

"What shall we ask it? Think of any 'what if' question!"

Miyagi pondered for a moment, then said,

"Well, let's ask it something difficult, something unusual that won't have been predicted by its programmer."

"Ok. Do you have something in mind then?"

Miyagi turned an amused, triumphant smile on Shinobu.

"Got it. Let's see what it does with this."

Facing the machine, he said,

"So, a _what if_ machine, eh? Ok, machine – show me the answer to this: _What if Shinobu shrank to be only ten centimetres tall?_"

Black and white squiggly lines immediately began to spread across the screen…


	2. Lilliputian

Shinobu rolled over in his and Miyagi's bed and sluggishly opened his eyes. It was still pitch black in the room; why the hell was he waking up in the middle of the night?

He stretched and yawned, feeling hot and smothered. Raising a hand, he felt a thick duvet stretching over his body, even covering his face. How did he manage to roll so far under the covers like that?! He yawned again, suddenly feeling his lungs constrict as his brain registered the lack of air.

Shinobu threw his arm over his head, reaching out for the top of the bed to try and get a grip and pull himself out from under the covers. His grasping hand patted all around, but he couldn't find the edge anywhere. Huffing, he rolled over onto his knees and started to move up the bed.

Still he couldn't find the edge of the duvet or the end of the bed. He kept going.

And going.

And going.

What the hell was going on?! he wondered, his hair damp and sticky from the humidity under the heavy material, his lungs starting to scream for air.

Gasping and starting to panic, he called out for Miyagi.

Miyagi was sprawled across his side of the bed, still fast asleep. At first, he didn't hear Shinobu's calls; however, after a short while, an irritating, tinny sound penetrated his sleeping mind and he jerked half awake.

The sudden movement was too much for his relaxed, uncontrolled body, and suddenly Shinobu was assaulted by a loud grumble from Miyagi's rear. Seconds later, the boy had collapsed, hands pressed tightly across his mouth and nose, rubbing at his watering eyes, as he screeched even louder, forced to keep breathing even as his mouth was filled by foul-smelling, fetid air.

The increased high-pitched whine rang again in Miyagi's ear and he stirred more this time, blearily opening a single eye and flinging his left arm out in search of his lover beside him. He looked round in surprise when his arm landed on the cool, empty pillow.

"Shinobu?" he mumbled sleepily. A tiny screech answered him in reply.

Suddenly anxious that Shinobu was lying hurt somewhere in the apartment, Miyagi threw back the duvet and jumped out of bed. He was caught by surprise at the sudden coughing and sploofing emanating from the middle of the bed.

Looking round, he jumped backwards in shock and rubbed his tired eyes vigorously. Surely he must be dreaming? For there, in the middle of the bed, was Shinobu – and he was a mere ten centimetres tall!

His miniature lover was shakily getting to his feet, dragging in huge gulps of delicious, cool, fresh air. Shinobu looked around angrily, shouting,

"Miyagi! I can't believe you _farted_ in our bed like tha-"

He stopped short as he caught sight of his dumbstruck older lover towering above him next to the bed. His mouth dropped open as he tilted his head further and further back until his eyes finally found Miyagi's face.

"Miyagi… What the hell are you doing all the way up there?" he asked.

A puff of air that Miyagi hadn't realised he'd been holding in burst out of his mouth as he replied,

"I'm not all the way up here, Shinobu-chin – you're all the way down there. How in god's name did you shrink like that?"

From the moment Miyagi had started speaking, Shinobu had clamped his hands over his ears, protecting them from his lover's booming voice. Despite that, he still heard every word clearly, and he looked up in confusion at Miyagi's assertion that he had got smaller. Glancing around him, Shinobu suddenly realised Miyagi was right – he had shrunk! Everything around him was huge. His eyes travelled the length of the bed, and he understood why he hadn't been able to find the end of the duvet or the edge of the bed. His pillow seemed to be miles away!

Not knowing what else to do, Miyagi sank back down on the edge of the bed. Slowly, he reached a hand out towards Shinobu. Hesitating for a moment, he then prodded the boy lightly on the chest.

"Ow!" Shinobu glared at Miyagi, swatting the enormous digit away.

A crooked smile formed on Miyagi's face and he held his hand out flat.

"Come here, Shu-chin."

Shinobu hesitated, a look of indecision on his face. Miyagi was absolutely huge; Shinobu was hardly much bigger than one of his fingers! What if Miyagi accidentally squeezed him too hard? Or worse – what if Miyagi didn't like the new Shinobu, or was scared by the events that had unfolded (as Shinobu himself certainly was) and decided to solve the situation by squashing Shinobu like a bug?!

Miyagi seemed to sense Shinobu's fear. He reached out and gently stroked the boy's hair reassuringly and said in a kind voice,

"Don't worry Shu – I won't hurt you, I promise."

Laying his hand out in front of Shinobu again, he smiled when the boy decided to trust him and laboriously clambered onto his palm. Miyagi slowly and carefully raised his hand, bringing it up to his chest. Shinobu's tiny hands gripped him tightly and the boy reminded his lover to only whisper quietly now that he was even closer to his deep, loud voice.

Shinobu trembled, feeling very vulnerable as he was lifted far off the soft, safe mattress. Miyagi's breath, normally so gentle against his skin, now buffeted against him and he felt a sudden fear that it would blow him clean away.

Miyagi smiled again and settled back on the bed, leaning against the wall. His tired eyes drank in the sight of his lover and he chuckled softly.

"Shinobu-chin, you're even cuter now you're so small! How in the world did this happen?!"

Shinobu's tiny shoulders started shaking and minuscule droplets of water splashed onto Miyagi's palm from the boy's weeping eyes. Miyagi frowned with concern.

"Oh, love, don't cry! We'll get it all sorted out, I promise. There has to be an explanation for this."

Shinobu suddenly screamed and jumped back as he whooshed through the air, seeing Miyagi's face zoom in before him, his mouth closing in on him.

"No! No, Miyagi, please! _Don't eat me!_" he squeaked.

"Eat you?!" Miyagi boomed in surprise. "Shu, I was just going to _kiss_ you!"

Shinobu had flung himself backwards as Miyagi had raised him to his mouth, and now the force of Miyagi's voice bowled him over, sending him tumbling backwards over Miyagi's thumb. He landed on the man's slanting chest and rolled down, finally coming to rest in his lover's lap.

Spluttering, Shinobu rolled onto his knees and started to push himself up again, his hands splayed across soft flesh. A sudden shifting underneath him toppled him over again and he looked up in surprise as Miyagi started laughing quietly even as his cock twitched and started to harden from the stimulation of having a ten centimetre tall Shinobu writhing over it.

Shinobu stood in horror as he struggled to keep his balance while his lover's thick member sprang up beside him. It was at least as wide as he, and several centimetres taller! He tentatively reached out and prodded it, jumping back when it wobbled closer to him, and he fell once again onto his bottom. From his low vantage point, he leaned his head back and took in the full length of Miyagi's hardened manhood.

A wicked curiosity suddenly caused him to temporarily forget his bizarre problem and he pressed both hands to the base of Miyagi's cock. Rising to his feet, he dared to stick his tongue out and stroked Miyagi's member with his tiny hands and mouth.

Miyagi had wanted to burst out laughing at the adorable look of terror on Shinobu's face as his cock had swelled up beside him involuntarily, but had managed to hold it in for fear of damaging his boyfriend's tiny eardrums. Now, however, he sat frozen in surprise and pleasure as he watched Shinobu unsuccessfully try to wrap his arms all the way around his thick cock.

He trembled at the teasing feeling of Shinobu's tiny, wet tongue as it lapped the fat vein running up his length. He closed his eyes and groaned.

Shinobu himself was getting quite aroused. He pressed his full body against Miyagi's cock, rubbing his own throbbing dick against the older man's. The flesh in his hands was hot and the rhythmic pulse pumping along the thick vein pounded against him. He gasped, feeling overwhelmed with his lust for Miyagi, and closed his eyes.

Miyagi leaned his head back and moaned. He felt a small droplet of pre-cum trickle out of the tip of his cock, and, too late, he sat up with wide eyes only to see a sticky and sodden Shinobu gasping and glaring up at him.

"Ah…" he whispered sheepishly. "Uh, maybe this isn't a good idea, Shu – if a little drop can soak you like that, I don't think you should still be standing there at the end…"

Gently he scooped Shinobu up and brought him back up to his chest. Despite the glower decorating Shinobu's features, he was still incredibly hard and his hand itched to reach down between his legs and rub himself until the need passed.

His desire hadn't escaped Miyagi's notice and, grinning, he extended a single finger and started to gently rub Shinobu. The boy gasped as his loins fired up at the powerful yet careful sweep of Miyagi's finger against his sensitive skin. It was only moments until he was trembling and shaking with pleasure. A broad, pleased smile spread across Miyagi's face as a few small droplets of white moisture shot onto his forefinger.

Mindful of Shinobu's early anxiety when he had tried to kiss him, Miyagi instead kissed the tip of his finger and pressed it lightly to the boy's cheek. The exhausted boy blushed even deeper at this considerate gesture of affection.

Miyagi's own erection still throbbed, however; with Shinobu resting in his left hand, Miyagi reached down and gripped himself, moving his hand firmly up and down until he too moaned and released.

Shinobu looked up and smiled, blushing, as he watched his lover revel in his pleasure. Feeling bolder, he clambered off Miyagi's hand and stretched his arms across the older man's chest, pressing his face against the sticky skin.

Miyagi glanced down at him and gently laid a protective hand around his boy.

The machine spluttered and the picture on the screen faded out. Miyagi and Shinobu continued to sit in silence for a few minutes, until Shinobu finally turned to Miyagi and said,

"Well, of course, even in such strange circumstances we'd still manage to be together and stay a normal couple. No matter what happens, it's our destiny to be together!"

Miyagi quirked an eyebrow at him as he replied,

"You think that's normal?! And what does it say about you, that somehow, inexplicably, _terrifyingly_, you could shrink to smaller than the size of a baby and, instead of wondering how it happened or rushing to see medical advice, still all you can think about is getting your tiny hands on my sexy, naked body?"

Shinobu looked away, blushing crimson at Miyagi's accusation as he leered at him. Yet, as Shinobu coyly glanced back at him out of the corner of his eye, Miyagi couldn't help the uncharacteristic tinge of red pricking his own cheeks when his boyfriend noticed exactly in what way he too had been affected by the scene they had just witnessed.

Shinobu's jaw dropped open and an even deeper blush adorned his face as he took in the sight of the enormous bulge in Miyagi's trousers.

Oh, to hell with it, Miyagi thought, and he grabbed Shinobu's hand and yanked the boy off into their bedroom for a re-enactment.


	3. Elemental Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is loosely based on the 4 elements, earth, air, fire and water (not in that order).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically a PWP...! Enjoy!

Shinobu plopped onto the seat next to Miyagi on the sofa.

"Hey, old man."

"Yeah… Uh, hi, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi mumbled in reply, head buried in a mass of papers.

"So, my semester finished yesterday," Shinobu continued.

"Hmm? Oh, good."

"So I've got lots of free time now."

"Good…" Miyagi replied automatically. "What are you going to do? Want me to fit in some extra literature lessons for you?" he offered.

"No," Shinobu responded immediately. Miyagi finally raised his head, frowning at the abrupt answer.

"Shu-chin, I thought you said you were serious about studying literature?"

"I am," Shinobu insisted. "But I've only just finished my term! Surely I'm allowed a bit of time off?! Anyway, I thought…"

"Hmm? What did you think?" Miyagi asked, his curiosity peaking as Shinobu's voice trailed off and his lightly blushing boyfriend looked away from him.

"I just thought… We could maybe have a mini break together," Shinobu finished.

"Oh," Miyagi frowned. "Well, Shu, I've still got a lot of work to do, even if lectures have finished for a while."

"I know!" Shinobu replied, turning to look at his older lover. "But it wouldn't be for long, maybe just a weekend – one weekend off isn't going to hurt, is it? You can't work seven days a week, Miyagi!"

Miyagi paused for a moment, then smiled. "No – alright then, what did you have in mind?"

"Dunno," Shinobu responded vaguely. "Somewhere neither of us have been before – and somewhere we can be together without being too conspicuous!"

Miyagi thought for a moment. His eyes brightened suddenly. "Hey, Shu – how about we go camping?"

His smile faded a little at the expression of reluctance on Shinobu's face.

"Camping? I.e. sleeping outside in the cold and muck? Not really a fan…" Shinobu wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Have you ever been camping?" Miyagi asked.

"No… My parents usually took us abroad, city breaks and sightseeing, you know, that kind of thing."

"Then you don't know that you won't like it! Really, it's so much fun! My family used to do it all the time, out in the countryside. Go on, Shu, it'll be an exciting new experience for you." Seeing that the boy didn't look convinced, Miyagi suggested, "Tell you what – if you're not sure what it might be like, let's ask that weird machine of yours, shall we?"

Shinobu acquiesced, and the two stood up and made their way into the spare room which had become the What If machine's new home. Perching on the edge of the bed, they faced the machine and Miyagi cleared his throat.

"Machine – please tell me: What if Shinobu-chin and I went camping?"

Miyagi took Shinobu's hand in his as they settled back, eyes intent on the screen in front of them as the machine immediately whirred to life.

* * *

**Part 1 – Water**

Miyagi's silver car turned carefully off the road onto a bumpy, dirt track, crunching over stones as he drove slowly towards the camp site. The sun beat down, heating the metal of the car and glinting off the windscreen. Miyagi and Shinobu had both rolled their windows down as far as possible; Shinobu dangled a clammy hand out of the window in an attempt to catch the light breeze and cool down.

Once Miyagi had parked the car, he left Shinobu to start unloading their bags and the fold-up tent while he announced their arrival at the main reception and found out exactly where they were to set up their tent.

Despite it being ideal weather for camping, the place wasn't very busy, they discovered as they headed over to their plot. The campers had all been allocated plots quite far apart from each other, presumably to give them additional privacy, which Miyagi and Shinobu were both grateful for. Their plot was situated on the far side of the camping ground, not too far from the edge of a small wood, and indeed, some small bushes and vegetation were cropping up around their patch too.

They started to set up the tent as soon as they arrived. It was a fairly basic pop-up tent and didn't take long to erect; yet under the hot sun, Shinobu, who wasn't used to any form of manual labour, quickly got fed up and became more of a hindrance to Miyagi than a help. His t-shirt clung to his sweaty back and he wiped the moisture from his scowling face with his short sleeve as he glared at the tent.

"I still don't understand how you could possibly think hanging around in the middle of a field under the hot sun with nothing to do, and then sleeping through the cold night in an uncomfortable tent is actually fun!" he moaned.

"Shu, we've only just got here, you haven't even tried it yet! So stop whining and try to enjoy yourself!" Miyagi scolded.

Finishing setting up the tent, Miyagi straightened up and stretched his back, admiring his handiwork. Glancing over at his lover, he turned and scoped out the camping ground. He really hoped Shinobu wouldn't be bored the whole weekend.

"Hey, how about we go and explore the woods a little, eh?" he suggested. "The shade will help us cool down a bit too."

Shinobu agreed and they picked their way over to the trees. The air was noticeably cooler here, though still quite hot. The trees leaned over them, creating little pools of light where the sun peeked through the branches.

Miyagi and Shinobu soon found a small path through the trees. Away from prying eyes, Miyagi casually slung an arm around Shinobu's shoulders as they wandered slowly along, side by side. He glanced at the boy out of the corner of his eye, smiling slightly to himself when he saw Shinobu's lightly flushed cheeks as he stared intently at the ground, and felt a slender arm tentatively curl around his waist, Shinobu's small hand clutching at the soft fabric of his thin, cotton shirt.

They had been walking for perhaps twenty minutes when Miyagi suddenly stopped walking, cocking his head and frowning.

Shinobu looked up at him in confusion and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong," Miyagi replied. "I just thought I heard the sound of water. Come on, Shu-chin, let's explore over here."

With that, he took the boy's hand in his own and started to lead him off the path towards a denser patch of trees. Shinobu followed reluctantly, feeling quite anxious about leaving the path behind. What if they got lost?

Miyagi determinedly pushed through the foliage, holding branches back for Shinobu and crushing grass and scattered leaves underfoot. The sound of rushing water grew louder as they moved closer. After several minutes, they rounded a small clump of tall trees and discovered a short waterfall pouring into a small but seemingly quite deep pool.

The two picked their way over to the edge and peered in. The water was cool and clear. They could see all the way to the bottom, even though it was probably about seven or eight feet deep. Miyagi reached forward and trailed the tips of his fingers across the surface of the water.

"Feels lovely – nice and cool." He flicked his wet fingers at Shinobu's face, scattering cool droplets over his lover's hot skin.

"Hey!" Shinobu cried, annoyed.

Miyagi merely grinned and jumped to his feet. Looking around quickly, he reassured himself that no-one was around or could see; then he hurriedly yanked off his white cotton shirt and khaki shorts and kicked off his shoes.

"Miyagi, what the hell are you doing?!" Shinobu demanded.

"Cooling down," Miyagi answered, and, now completely naked, he promptly jumped into the pool of water, sending a wave rushing over Shinobu and soaking his thin t-shirt and shorts, leaving him gasping in shock.

"Ooh, this is nice! Come on, Shu, get your kit off and get in here!"

"No!" Shinobu retorted.

"Why not? You're wet enough already," Miyagi laughed. "You're missing out…"

Shinobu sulked for a minute or two, but when he saw how much Miyagi was enjoying the cool water while his fair skin was practically burning under the hot sun, he finally stood up and removed his damp garments. Spreading them out on a nearby rock to dry, he joined Miyagi in the pool, preferring to slip carefully into the water rather than launch himself in as Miyagi had done.

They swam around a little, as best they could in the limited space, and messed around, kicking out and splashing each other. The little clearing reverberated with the sounds of their shouts and laughter.

Shinobu managed to catch Miyagi directly in the face with a particularly big splash, soaking his hair completely and causing him to gasp and splutter as water flooded his mouth and nose.

"Right! I'm coming to get you, you pesky, little brat!" he roared, lunging for Shinobu who cackled as he swam for the side.

Just before Shinobu could reach the edge and haul himself to safety, Miyagi grabbed him, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist and pinning him against him. Shinobu struggled to free himself from Miyagi's tight grasp as they treaded water.

"Uh-uh, you're not getting away, Shinobu-chin!" Miyagi warned playfully. His large hands splayed across Shinobu's chest and stomach as he held the boy tightly against his body.

Miyagi suddenly became aware that Shinobu's writhing body was rubbing quite vigorously against a certain sensitive part of his body, and he shivered at the sensations suddenly shooting through him as at the same time, he felt himself harden.

Shinobu must have felt it too, as the boy suddenly stilled in his arms.

The clearing fell silent, their echoing shouts and squeals immediately fading to nothing.

Still treading water, Miyagi moved his hand from Shinobu's chest up to his chin, turning the boy's head slightly towards his. His fingers brushed Shinobu's nipple gently and he noted its tautness with great interest. The boy's breath hitched and wide eyes looked up at him as he leaned in for a kiss.

Miyagi's fingers caressed Shinobu's soft skin, making the boy moan softly. His hand drifted downwards, flicking over his hip and gripping Shinobu's own hardness gently. They were still treading water and Shinobu began to struggle in the water slightly as he felt himself start to get swept away by his lover's tender ministrations.

Miyagi guided them both over to the edge of the pool. He placed Shinobu's hands onto the hard rocks, wrapping his fingers around the rocks for a strong grip. He then hugged Shinobu from behind, supporting him with his legs as his feet found purchase against the wall of the pool. His cock settled snugly against Shinobu's buttocks.

He kneaded the boy's soft flesh, causing him to moan once again. Biting down on the back of Shinobu's neck, Miyagi pumped the boy's cock gently a few times before reaching behind him and as best he could in their slightly awkward position, used his finger to loosen his entrance.

When Shinobu was finally prepared, panting hard, Miyagi shifted his hips slightly and slowly pushed inside him. They rocked against each other, Miyagi moaning in Shinobu's ear as he started to pick up the pace.

Water sloshed around them and splashed over the sides of the rock pool as Miyagi pumped hard into Shinobu. Their sighs and moans echoed around the clearing. Shinobu shivered and trembled in Miyagi's arms, overwhelmed with pleasure as Miyagi's hand wrapped around him and jerked him in time with his thrusts.

Miyagi ran his free hand over Shinobu's stomach and chest. Squeezing his nipple, he felt the boy tighten suddenly around him and Shinobu let out a loud moan. Miyagi held him even more tightly against his chest as he pushed deeper inside him, thrusting hard until he, too, came with a groan.

Shinobu was still trembling and, feeling too weak to swim anymore, gently detached himself from Miyagi's arms and hauled himself out of the water, collapsing on the soft grass next to the pool. Miyagi dragged himself out too and lay next to his young lover, throwing a protective arm around him. Shinobu nuzzled his face into Miyagi's chest and within minutes, each had dozed off under the hot sun.

* * *

**Part 2 – Fire**

Shinobu only dozed for perhaps fifteen minutes. The sun beating down through the trees quickly dried the moisture on his skin and he woke to the sensation of light prickling as his pale, sensitive skin took on a pinkish hue as it started to burn.

He groaned and turned over slightly, slowly opening his eyes and squinting against the bright light.

Suddenly becoming aware that he and Miyagi were sprawled across the rocks completely naked in the middle of a public wood, he jumped up and gave Miyagi a light kick with his foot.

"Hey, Miyagi, get up!" he ordered as he skipped over to where he had left his clothes and hurriedly dragged them on. They were still quite soggy from when Miyagi had splashed him and the wet fabric clung to him as he pulled it onto his wiry frame. Miyagi dressed quickly too and cast an approving eye over his young lover, appreciating the way his damp clothes revealed the fine contours of his body.

They walked back to the camp, Miyagi once again slinging his arm around Shinobu's shoulders while they remained in the privacy of the wood.

When they got back, the afternoon was fading into evening and both men were feeling somewhat hungry after their exertions. Miyagi instructed Shinobu to gather some tinder to start a fire while he set about sorting something to cook, ignoring Shinobu's grumbles that he should be the one cooking, not Miyagi.

"Now, now, Shu-chin – we agreed, didn't we? This is our holiday, after all, so you deserve a holiday from having to worry about cooking! Let me treat you!" he insisted, though the real reason was that he was desperate for a holiday from cabbage and pumpkin.

Shinobu had soon gathered a decent pile of twigs, dead leaves and thin branches which Miyagi then lit with a match. They settled down on a red plaid blanket next to the fire, Shinobu shivering slightly as he reached his hands towards the flames to warm up; his clothes had dried out somewhat but were still a little damp and as the sun disappeared, little goosebumps rose up along his thin, bare arms.

Miyagi knocked up a quick meal of thin strips of pork with vegetables over the fire and piled up a big plate with the food. In a bid to save on washing up, they shared the same plate, Shinobu holding it as he and Miyagi huddled together and dipped in to the food. Miyagi wrapped his free arm around the boy's shoulders, rubbing him gently with his hand to warm him up.

After they had finished, Miyagi put the plate to one side and pulled Shinobu against his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around the boy. Shinobu sighed contentedly and leaned back against him, covering Miyagi's hands with his own as they sat quietly, watching the flames flicker in the darkness.

"So, are you enjoying the holiday so far, Shu-chin?" Miyagi asked in a quiet voice.

"Mmm, not bad…" Shinobu replied noncommittally.

Miyagi's deep laugh rumbled in his throat and he squeezed the boy even tighter against him.

"Not bad, eh? Hmm, that's just not good enough. Gonna have to do something about that."

He kissed the side of Shinobu's head and breathed in deeply the scent of his lover's hair. Shinobu suddenly squealed as Miyagi's fingers found and lightly pinched his nipple.

"Miyagi!" he gasped.

Miyagi groaned, suddenly entirely focussed on the delicious boy sitting between his legs. His hand slipped under Shinobu's t-shirt and caressed the trembling flesh underneath, fingers flicking across sensitive nipples, trailing down ticklish sides, brushing against the waistband of Shinobu's shorts.

"Shinobu, you shouldn't really be sitting around in these wet clothes, you'll get a chill," he admonished as his eager hands started to tug at his lover's clothing.

Before Shinobu knew it, his t-shirt had been tossed aside and Miyagi's fingers were swiftly undoing the button and zip on his shorts. Miyagi wrapped one arm around Shinobu's waist and lifted him slightly while his other hand quickly yanked down his shorts and underwear. Shinobu was naked before he could even think to tell Miyagi to stop.

Miyagi inched them a little nearer to the fire, hoping to warm up his shivering boyfriend a bit more. He turned the boy towards him and wrapped him up in his arms once more.

He loved how soft and smooth Shinobu's youthful skin was under his slightly calloused hands. The flickering firelight cast shadows across the boy's face. The yellow flames picked out the light colour of Shinobu's hair and made his beautiful, large eyes sparkle as he gazed up at Miyagi. Miyagi couldn't tear his eyes away from the delightful creature in his arms. He reached out a hand and gently stroked Shinobu's cheek, before leaning in for a soft kiss.

Shinobu clutched at Miyagi's shirt as they kissed. He was still trembling so Miyagi, concerned, undid the buttons on his shirt and pressed the boy against his hot chest, enveloping Shinobu with his shirt.

Shinobu buried his face in Miyagi's firm chest. He breathed deeply, shivering from pleasure rather than cold this time as he savoured Miyagi's manly smell, a smell that was unique to his lover. He slipped his arms around Miyagi's waist and tentatively bit into the soft flesh beneath Miyagi's collarbone.

Hearing a sharp intake of breath, he looked up anxiously, worried that he had hurt the man. Miyagi stared back at him, a hungry look in his eyes this time. He kissed the boy, slightly harder this time, pushing his tongue forward after a few moments and moaning when Shinobu immediately granted him access.

Miyagi pressed Shinobu back until he was lying on the blanket, Miyagi's warm body covering his. Shinobu kissed him hungrily back and hugged him against him. Miyagi was struggling to keep his hands off the boy and he groped desperately at his sides, his thighs, his pert bottom. He pulled Shinobu's legs around his waist and pushed forward, groaning at the friction as he felt Shinobu's hardness press up against him, yet was unable to meet him as he was still wearing too many damn clothes.

Shinobu evidently felt the same frustration as the boy's hands hurriedly groped between them, undoing and yanking Miyagi's shorts down over his buttocks.

Panting hard, Miyagi spat onto his fingers and plunged his hand between Shinobu's legs. A look of almost relief slid over his features as he realised that Shinobu was still quite loose from their earlier activities. Removing his fingers, he quickly replaced them with his cock, pushing slowly but smoothly into the boy.

When Miyagi had filled Shinobu completely, they paused. Both were still panting for breath as they gazed at each other, Shinobu clutching Miyagi's still shirt-clad back as he acclimatised himself to being so full. Miyagi leaned down and kissed him sweetly, feeling Shinobu lovingly run his hands through his black hair.

Shinobu once again wrapped his legs around Miyagi, who slowly began to rock against the boy, pushing in and out of him gently. They gazed into each other's eyes, Shinobu cupping Miyagi's face as they made love next to the fire.

Finally, Miyagi knew that he couldn't hold on much longer. Underneath him, Shinobu was gasping and writhing, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. Leaning forward, he gave Shinobu one last hungry, sloppy kiss before burying his face in his shoulder and thrusting one final time.

* * *

**Part 3 – Air**

The two woke up the next morning in the tent, arms wrapped tightly around each other. Shinobu carefully pushed himself up, gasping and smiling ruefully as he rubbed his weary side and massaged his stiff neck.

"That's what you get when you sleep on hard frigging earth instead of in a nice, comfy bed," he mumbled crossly to himself.

Unzipping the tent, he staggered outside, followed closely by a bleary-eyed Miyagi who stretched loudly and looked around happily.

"Looks like another nice day, Shu-chin!" he sang brightly as he dropped some fresh kindling onto the site of the previous day's fire. "How about we have some eggs for breakfast while we decide what to do today, eh?"

After a heated discussion over their breakfast, the two finally decided to hire a couple of bicycles and go for a ride together. Shinobu took the dirty dishes over to the main building which had washing facilities while Miyagi checked at the reception where they could find a place to hire the bikes and also pick up a bit of food to take with them.

An hour later found them zooming along a path next to some empty fields, enjoying the breeze that blew over their hot skin as the sun beat down on them from above. Shinobu had been a little unsteady on his bike at first; it had been many years since he had ridden one. Though, he noted a bit sourly, it had probably been even longer since the old man had got on a bike and he had taken to it with all the confidence and ease of a fish in water.

The ground was now starting to become a bit steeper, and they both panted as they pushed their bikes harder to get up the short hill. A small line of sweat trickled from Miyagi's temple, tickling the skin next to his ear. When they reached the top, they surveyed the land in front of them. Rolling green fields dotted with lines of trees spread out before them, hardly tainted at all by the familiar grey of concrete roads and blocks of houses, evidence of human presence.

Standing here, alone together, surrounded only by the beauty and stillness of nature, Miyagi and Shinobu each breathed deeply, feeling a sudden excitement and connection, free to be themselves without anyone eavesdropping or catching them.

Shinobu couldn't resist the smile that pushed its way onto his face. He suddenly felt a great urge to touch his lover. His eager hand reached out and grabbed Miyagi's arm, pulling the man towards him. Miyagi was startled for a moment, but then smiled and leaned down, planting a light, lingering kiss on Shinobu's lips.

"Well, I'd say it's probably about lunch time – you hungry, Shu-chin?" he asked, straightening up.

"Guess I could eat," the boy replied.

"Okay. Well, how about we head down the hill and have our picnic in that field there?"

Shinobu promptly agreed and the two started to make their way carefully down the hill. Part way down, however, Miyagi's inner child decided to take over and with a big "Wheeeee!" he took his fingers off the brakes and let gravity take over, flying down the hill.

"Miyagi!" Shinobu cried out in alarm. "Don't be such an idiot!"

"Come on, Shu-chin, it's just a laugh! It's fine! Try it, you'll have fun!" Miyagi shouted ahead of him.

Hesitantly, Shinobu relaxed his grip on the brakes, letting his bike speed up in an attempt to catch up to Miyagi and not seem like a scared child. His heart raced as he flew down the slope, fighting the urge to screw his eyes up in fear.

As he neared the bottom, he began to relax, feeling the ground start to level out. However, it was at that exact moment that the front wheel of his bike hit a particularly large stone, turning the wheel abruptly to the left in his light grasp. Veering sharply off the path towards the edge of the nearest field, he gave a short cry as the bicycle tipped too far to the side, sending him into the foliage.

"Shinobu! Are you alright?!" Miyagi called anxiously as he ran over to help the boy up.

"Ow, ow, ow…" moaned Shinobu as he started to examine his body. A red rash covered large parts of his legs, arms and hands and lots of small, whitish bumps were popping up on top of the rash.

Miyagi wrinkled his nose and looked down at the patch of squashed plants where Shinobu had fallen.

"Oh dear, nettles…"

He bent down and scouted the area carefully. Finally giving a small cry of triumph, he carefully reached amongst the nettles, taking care not to prick himself, and pulled out a couple of twisted and torn dock leaves. Moving back to Shinobu's side, he gently rubbed the leaves over all of the stings.

Once he had finished and the leaves had started to numb the pain, Miyagi pocketed them in case Shinobu needed them again later, then went to retrieve their bicycles. Shinobu insisted on pushing his own and they ventured out into the field, making sure to keep their eyes open for any more nettles.

Finding a patch of nettle-free grass in a sunny and picturesque spot, they settled down and Miyagi dug out the food they had brought for their picnic. After they had eaten, they stretched out on the grass, Miyagi resting with his hands tucked behind his head, Shinobu snuggling up beside him and laying his head on Miyagi's chest.

They stayed like that for some time, chatting and laughing, simply enjoying each other's company, Miyagi occasionally bringing his hand down to brush and tickle his lover's side. Eventually, however, Miyagi noticed some dark clouds starting to blow towards them, casting shadows across the field.

"Hey, Shu, I think we'd better make a start for home – those clouds are starting to look a bit ominous."

Reluctantly pulling themselves up, they mounted their bikes and set off back to the camp site.

They were only about halfway, however, when the clouds did indeed catch up with them and heavy droplets of water began to patter around them, soaking into the dry, loose earth. Shinobu squeaked and shivered as a large, cold drop hit the back of his neck and trickled underneath his t-shirt.

They rode as hard as they could, but they had ridden far that morning and by the time they arrived back at the bike rental shop, had dropped off the bicycles and then run back to the camp, the rain had developed from a sudden, sporadic drizzle to a heavy storm.

Completely drenched, their sodden clothes sticking to their bodies, their hair whipped by the fierce winds, they practically threw themselves into the shelter of the tent. Shivering, they fumbled out of their wet clothes and, naked and dripping, Miyagi hurriedly sifted through his stuff until he found his towel. Ignoring his own freezing state, he immediately hurried back to Shinobu and started to rub the boy dry.

When they were both fairly dry, they dragged on some spare clothes and huddled together on their sleeping bags. Neither had been expecting the freak storm so they hadn't brought thick jumpers or trousers to wear as the weather thus far had been hot to the extreme. Now they both sat shivering in the middle of their tent, penned in by the pouring rain and tempestuous wind.

Suddenly fed up, Shinobu huffed and climbed into his sleeping bag. Miyagi lay next to him and said apologetically,

"I'm sorry, Shinobu-chin, I really hadn't expected it to be like this."

Shinobu turned to him.

"It's alright, it's not your fault. It is annoying though," he frowned. "We're stuck in here, probably for the rest of the night, can't go out, nothing to occupy us – what are we going to do?" He looked up at Miyagi.

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Miyagi bit his lip pensively, drawing Shinobu's eyes to his mouth. "We could tell each other ghost stories or something if you like?"

Shinobu stared at him blankly for a second, before suddenly launching himself at Miyagi.

The older man tumbled backwards in surprise, suddenly squashed by an amorous terrorist, who had latched himself onto Miyagi's mouth and was sucking lightly on his bottom lip.

"Shinobu!" he managed to gasp out when the boy finally pulled back for air.

"Miyagi," the boy groaned as he straddled the man and ground his hips down against Miyagi's. He promptly covered the man's mouth once again with his own, forcefully pushing his tongue against Miyagi's lips, demanding entrance. While Shinobu frequently initiated sex, he wasn't often so active or aggressive and Miyagi found himself instantly turned on when Shinobu grabbed his wrists and pressed him into the ground.

They were kissing each other frantically, mouths moving sloppily against each other. Miyagi raised his head slightly, trying to get as close to Shinobu as possible. Breaking the boy's tight grip on his wrists, he grabbed him, wrapping his arms tightly around Shinobu, one hand sliding through the boy's hair, holding his head still as Miyagi hungrily kissed him back.

Shinobu's eager fingers scratched lightly down Miyagi's sides and one hand slid between them, reaching down to cup his lover through his clothing. He moaned as he felt the hardness growing under his hand as he gently rubbed and squeezed.

Untangling himself from Miyagi's arms, Shinobu pulled back and slid down the man until he was level with his crotch. Miyagi stared down at him in amazement and anticipation as the boy nimbly unfastened his shorts and yanked them down.

A blush crept across Shinobu's cheeks, but he didn't hesitate. Cupping Miyagi with one hand, he wrapped the other around the man's swollen cock and dived straight in, sliding his mouth over the head and doing his best to take in as much as he could.

Miyagi jerked with pleasure as Shinobu's head bobbed up and down, his tongue swirling and lapping at the delicious cock in his mouth.

"Ahh, Shinobu-chin - ! Not so fast!" he gasped, reaching out a hand to slide through Shinobu's soft hair.

Shinobu glanced up at him and Miyagi felt his cock twitch at the sight of Shinobu brazenly watching him as he swallowed Miyagi's cock. Miyagi had never seen such lust in Shinobu's eyes before, and for a moment he was worried that the sight might be enough to make him cum before he'd had a chance to properly make love to the boy.

"Shinobu, come here," he ordered in a raspy voice.

He shivered as Shinobu let his cock slip from his mouth with a loud, wet smack. A look of slight confusion slid over the boy's features, but he did as he was told and made his way back up Miyagi's body, still straddling him.

Miyagi dragged the boy's shorts and underwear down and grabbed hold of his hips, pulling him even further up until the boy was kneeling just under his arms and his cock was jutting towards the older man's lips.

"Come here," Miyagi breathed as he pulled Shinobu down towards him, making him kneel on all fours over his face.

Shinobu sucked in his breath and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Miyagi's hot mouth slide over his cock. The man moved more slowly than he had, taking his time to explore every inch of his lover that he could reach.

Pulling Shinobu slightly closer, Miyagi separated the boy's buttocks and buried his face between, running his wet tongue all around his twitching hole, eliciting a delicious, wanton moan from his trembling lover.

Shinobu was practically writhing atop Miyagi now. Unable to stop himself, he grabbed his cock, still wet from Miyagi's saliva, and started pumping himself vigorously. He was starting to get desperate now and, throwing his head back, he pleaded,

"Oh… Miyagi – please… Fuck me!"

Miyagi pushed him slightly away so that he was sitting upright over his chest. Raising an eyebrow at the boy, he held his fingers to his lips and said,

"Oh, I will, Shinobu-chin, don't worry about that. But before I can fuck you, you've got to suck!"

Shinobu willingly obliged and, his fingers now coated in saliva, Miyagi carefully pushed them one by one into the eager boy, swallowing his cock once more at the same time.

Shinobu shuddered and cried out, falling forwards, hands clenching against the ground. Miyagi quickly wrapped his fingers around the base of Shinobu's cock and squeezed, determined not to let the little devil cum until he'd given him a good fucking.

Pulling his fingers out of the boy's arse, he dropped his cock from his mouth and pushed the boy down his body once more. Shinobu quickly settled over his cock and slowly sat down.

Outside the storm continued to rage, the wind screaming and banging against the buildings and tents. One camper, fighting his way through the wind and rain back to his tent, paused suddenly as he passed a tent near the woods. He cocked his head, certain he'd just heard someone howling. Surely it must just be the wind… Shaking his head, he continued on.

Inside the tent, Miyagi was arching his back and bucking his hips wildly, his eyes rolling back in his head as Shinobu rode him frantically. The boy's whole body was tense, his fingernails digging in to Miyagi's flesh as he bounced up and down, pounding his prostate as he impaled himself over and over again on Miyagi's cock.

He screamed, louder than Miyagi had ever heard him, and suddenly cum was shooting out of him onto Miyagi's stomach and chest. Feeling the boy tighten around him and grind down, Miyagi finally let himself release too, and he pushed his hips up one final time to get as deep inside Shinobu as he could.

Exhausted, Shinobu collapsed forward on top of Miyagi, smearing his cum across their bodies, though neither had the energy to care.

* * *

**Part 4 – Earth**

They woke up the next morning covered in sticky sweat and dried cum. Shinobu groaned as he turned over; his arse was extremely sore… Perhaps he had been a little too vigorous…

He opened his bleary eyes and glanced over at Miyagi, only to find the man leering at him.

"What?" he snapped grumpily.

"Why, Shinobu! I never knew you were such a horny little beast! Didn't know you had it in you! But then, you certainly had it _in you_ last night, didn't you," he winked.

He gave a deep, throaty laugh as Shinobu's hand flew out to smack him.

"Come on – gotta head out of here in a couple of hours, we need to get clean and get everything packed up," he said as he fended off Shinobu's fists.

They both staggered to their feet, Shinobu clutching his back with one hand, and stared around the tent. A look of distaste crept over Miyagi's face at the thought that they were going to have to touch their cum-encrusted sleeping bags.

Throwing on the clothes they had donned briefly the previous evening, they set about packing up their stuff. When most things had been put away, they grabbed their wash kit and a small bag containing some clean clothes and headed for the camp showers.

They soon discovered that this was no easy task. The storm had lasted all night and as a result, the previously dry, dusty soil had been turned into thick mud.

Shinobu's white trainers instantly changed colour to a dark brown and they were forced to hold onto each other for balance as they squished through the gooey earth. With every step, mud flicked up, splattering their calves and Shinobu thought he felt his feet growing wet.

"What's the point of us having a shower? We're only going to come back even dirtier from all this mud!" he growled.

"If you think either of us is getting into my nice, clean car while we're still covered in your cum from last night, think again!" Miyagi warned.

At that moment, Shinobu gave a sudden yelp as his sodden feet slipped and he landed with a squelch, bum and hands buried in the mud. He stared in disbelief at himself, then looked up angrily as Miyagi roared with laughter.

"Oi! I don't know what you're laughing at, old man!" he yelled, and he scooped up a large handful of mud and threw it at Miyagi. The man's laughter instantly cut off as he stared in shock at the large, cold splodge of mud in the middle of his white t-shirt.

"Shinobu!" he burst, looking wide-eyed at the boy who was now cackling after hitting him with a second mud ball. He tried to move towards the boy but ended up stumbling, tumbling onto his hands and knees in the mud too.

Shinobu was now practically in hysterics, but he gasped when Miyagi grabbed hold of his wrists, pulling them out from where they were propping him up. He fell backwards and squirmed in disgust.

"Eww, Miyagi, it's in my hair!" he whined.

"Serves you right!" Miyagi retorted.

He reached forward to help Shinobu up, but the boy, misunderstanding, slapped his arm away. Both stilled as they realised that Shinobu had accidentally pushed Miyagi's hand down to his crotch.

Miyagi's mouth quirked and his eyes glittered as they quickly darted about to see if anyone was around. Seeing no-one, he returned his gaze to Shinobu's flushed face and deliberately pushed his hand inside the boy's pants.

"Miyagi…" Shinobu pleaded quietly. "I can't… do that… Not yet, not after last night."

"Shu-chin, I'm not going to fuck you in the mud, don't worry," Miyagi tried to reassure him even as his mud-slicked hand wrapped itself around the boy's cock.

Shinobu shuddered at the feel of Miyagi's large, warm hand laced with the cold mud as it fondled him. He tried to sit up a bit but was suddenly caught by Miyagi as he leaned forward and sought the blonde's mouth.

Miyagi was surprised to find himself so turned on even after the immense fuck he had shared with Shinobu the night before. He was even more gobsmacked that they were doing this out in the open where anyone might catch them. He supposed that the fresh air had given him extra energy and that as they were outside Tokyo and as far as possible from anyone who might recognise them, that had given him daring.

In any case, at the moment he didn't give a toss as he pressed himself against Shinobu and felt them both become slick with mud as they rolled around together. Shinobu was rock hard in his hand and panting hard, and Miyagi couldn't suppress a moan as he felt Shinobu's hand wrap around him in return.

The mud squelched underneath them, and when Miyagi closed his eyes he could almost imagine it was the sound of the lube when he pushed his cock hard inside Shinobu. Thrusting in the boy's hand, he couldn't hold back any longer; pumping the boy desperately, he felt him climax beneath him too.

Slowly, gasping for air, they both returned to their senses. Helping each other up, they looked each other over. Shinobu was caked in mud all over his back and sides. It was matted into his hair, brown water dripping off the ends. Miyagi wasn't quite so dirty, but he was patchy on his arms and chest where Shinobu had thrown mud at him and his legs were completely brown at the front. Both had streaks where they had cupped each other's faces with muddy hands.

Miyagi anxiously peered around again for any potential witnesses, but the camp site was devoid of people. They hurried on towards the showers and scrubbed not only their bodies but their mud soaked clothes.

When they had finished, they picked their way extra carefully back to the tent and put on some clean, dry clothing. Packing up the tent and any last few bits, they loaded the car and signed out at the reception, ready to return to Tokyo and normal life.

* * *

The What If machine's screen slowly faded to black. Miyagi and Shinobu sat staring at it in silence for several minutes before Miyagi gradually realised that Shinobu's hand was gripping his very tightly. He turned to the boy, his lips quirking with amusement as he noticed that Shinobu's mouth was hanging open and the boy was panting quietly.

"So… Was that the kind of holiday you were hoping for, Shinobu-chin?" he asked teasingly. "Should I start investigating camping grounds?"

Shinobu slowly turned his stiff neck to face Miyagi. His face was flushed and he stared at the man's chin, unable to look him in the eye as he nodded vehemently.

Miyagi laughed loudly and gathered the boy up in his arms. Tilting his chin upwards, he forced Shinobu to look at him properly. Then, still smiling, he swooped down for a kiss.


	4. Burglar

_"This is now the fourth high-profile robbery within the last two weeks, leaving many residents of the Nakano area of Tokyo fearing for their safety and that of their belongings after a seemingly expert team of thieves has broken into a series of apartments and stolen large quantities of valuable goods while the residents slept on._

_In one notable case, the thief or thieves were discovered by one resident on his way to the kitchen for a glass of water during the night. The man was instantly set upon and his throat slit before he could make a sound to alert the other residents. Police are considering the possibility that an organised crime syndicate is behind the robberies, while some citizens are in a state of panic over a supposed new clan of ninja setting up their operations in the area._

_All residents are strongly urged to check their security systems and take maximum precautions when walking the streets of Nakano, and especially when entering their homes…"_

Miyagi started when he felt a small hand suddenly grab at his arm. Turning away from the news to face his young lover who was sitting beside him on the couch, he gave an indulgent smile and pulled the fearful boy into his arms.

"Nothing's going to happen to _us_, Shinobu-chin," he reassured.

An anxious face peered up at him.

"You don't know that, Miyagi. Those robberies happened quite near here, they could come here for all we know!"

"Really, Shu-chin, what do you think we've got that those burglars would even want? You heard the news reporter, they were targeting places with lots of valuable goods – you think they're interested in that old TV? Though I daresay some of my rare books and of course my unique research would be considered extremely valuable," he smirked.

Shinobu merely pressed his worried face into Miyagi's shirt. Clinging to him a little more tightly, he asked in a small voice,

"You have got good security here, right?"

"Sure, of course!" Miyagi shook him gently. "But hey – look… Don't worry so much. I promise you, we're not going to get burgled here." And he tilted Shinobu's face up and pressed his lips lightly against the boy's.

Shinobu rested his head once more on Miyagi's chest. His body was still tense. After a moment, he quietly asked,

"But Miyagi – what if they did try to burgle us?"

They both jumped as they heard a somewhat familiar whirring start up in the spare bedroom…

* * *

Miyagi gave a loud snort as he was roughly shaken awake. Spluttering a little, he groggily opened his eyes and managed to mumble,

"Wha…?"

Shinobu was sitting up in bed, fully alert, cocking his head like an anxious bird which has somehow sensed the sly approach of a soft-footed cat. He jumped suddenly, and the hand gripping Miyagi's shoulder tightened as he shook his lover once more and leaned over to whisper agitatedly,

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That noise! What was it?!"

"Shinobu," Miyagi grumbled, "I didn't hear anything!"

"Listen!" Shinobu ordered, before lapsing once more into attentive silence.

A minute passed and Miyagi could swear he heard nothing. His eyes were finally starting to droop shut when Shinobu gave a small squeal and pressed against him.

"Shu, what's the matter?" he asked tiredly.

"Miyagi, surely you heard it? That noise?" Shinobu squeaked, starting to sound a little panicked.

Miyagi sighed. "No, I haven't heard anything. But if it'll make you feel better, Shu-chin, I'll go and check it out. Just to prove to you there's nothing and no-one there so we can both go back to sleep!"

He tossed the bedcovers back and swung his legs over the side, but before he could stand up, Shinobu threw his arms around Miyagi's neck and half-pulled him back onto the bed.

"No! You're not going out there, it's too dangerous!"

"Shinobu!" Miyagi choked through the boy's death grip, "Let go, I can't breathe!"

Shinobu loosened his grip slightly but didn't let go.

"It's perfectly safe, love, I promise you there's no-one out there, I'll be fine."

"No… Please, Miyagi, don't go out there…" Shinobu pressed his face into Miyagi's shoulder and the older man suddenly realised the boy was trembling with fear as he clung to him.

Concern filled him, and Miyagi turned and enveloped the boy tightly in his arms, whispering to him to reassure him. When Shinobu had calmed down somewhat, Miyagi pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and pressed him down onto the bed, tucking the covers around him. Shinobu looked up at him, his eyes still filled with anxiety, and he reached out and tried to tug Miyagi down to him.

Miyagi pulled out of his grasp and placed Shinobu's hand on top of the boy's chest.

"I'll just be a minute," he whispered and quickly got off the bed.

Shinobu's eyes widened and he sat up quickly.

"Miyagi!" he hissed, "Get back here! Miyagi! Please!"

Miyagi turned to him from the bedroom door and pressed a finger to his lips. Then, he slowly twisted the door knob and edged open the door. Pausing for a moment, he strained his ears for the sound of any movement, but the apartment was silent.

Slipping through the small gap in the door, he pulled it quietly shut and peered around. He was sure there was no-one else here; yet perhaps Shinobu's fear had still affected him somewhat as he felt a sudden tightness in his chest, the muscles in his limbs all taut and ready for flight. He didn't question the need to tiptoe as he moved out into the apartment.

Even though this was his flat, the place he had lived in and called home for the better part of seven years, in the middle of the night it had an eerie atmosphere. It was familiar and yet felt wrong, new and unwelcoming. The faint light oozing through the fabric of the curtains from the street lights barely lit up the darkness indoors; everything that was usually a bright colour had faded away, turned black and indigo, seemingly larger than usual and throwing huge shadows up the walls.

One of those shadows moved.

Miyagi's head whipped round. He was sure he'd seen it, something had moved out of the corner of his eye. It had disappeared into the spare bedroom. His heart pounded in his chest and he suddenly wished he'd brought something with him as a kind of weapon.

Though what kind of weapon you could use against an undead shadow monster, he didn't know.

His palms starting to sweat, he stood rooted to the spot as he searched his mind for something he could easily get his hands on that he could use to defend himself. A large part of him wanted to just tiptoe backwards and barricade himself in the bedroom – but at that thought he remembered Shinobu. Nothing must happen to Shinobu. He'd protect him with his life if he had to.

With that thought, he steeled himself and, peering around once more, tiptoed over to the front door and carefully picked up a long umbrella. Taking a deep breath, he edged his way over towards the bedroom next to the one that he shared with Shinobu.

Mentally he praised Shinobu's acute hearing for picking up the sound of the intruder who had made, according to Miyagi's ears, no more noise than the brush of a feather against silk. Then he amended his thought, deciding instead to curse Shinobu-chin's inhuman senses when he could have otherwise rested undisturbed in his bed, blissfully unaware of any intruder until it was safe to emerge from the bedroom.

He was just approaching the bedroom door, umbrella held out in front of him like a sword, when the door opened. He froze and stared in shock into an equally surprised pair of eyes, the lone feature visible to him as the rest of the intruder was fully clad in a black catsuit, black gloves and snug black balaclava.

Maybe ninja had returned to Japan after all!

Miyagi just had time to register that the burglar had been busy stuffing his secret supply of emergency funds and a necklace that Risako had left behind into a black duffel bag, when the man suddenly grabbed at his waist and a bright, glinting blade flashed dangerously close to Miyagi's eyes.

Crying out, he jumped back, narrowly avoiding a disfiguring scar to the face. He instinctively swung the umbrella up, but the intruder grabbed it and yanked it out of his grasp, throwing it to the side. He lunged at Miyagi and Miyagi hurled himself out of the man's path, falling to the floor beside the umbrella.

Hearing the intruder's panting breath behind him, he grabbed the umbrella and turned over, swinging towards his attacker. By chance, the handle hooked onto the man's outstretched arm and Miyagi yanked, the sudden jerk causing the burglar to drop his knife.

Angry eyes glared up at Miyagi and the man snarled. Miyagi started to pat his hand around desperately, anxious to find the knife before the intruder did, but as he stared up at the man, his eyes widened with fear as another shadow loomed above them.

_Crash!_

The fierce eyes of his attacker suddenly rolled back and the man slumped forward on top of Miyagi as pieces of ceramic and metal scattered over their bodies.

"Miyagi! Miyagi, are you ok?" came the frightened voice of his lover.

"Shinobu!" Miyagi burst out in a mixture of fear and relief. "You were supposed to stay in the bedroom!"

"I heard you cry out, what was I supposed to do, go back to sleep while you were being murdered?" Shinobu retorted, a trace of annoyance behind the panic.

Miyagi pushed the unconscious man off him and forced himself to his feet. As he made his way over to the light switch, he asked,

"What did you use to knock him out?"

With light now flooding the room, he looked down at the still body and identified the saving weapon just as Shinobu replied.

"Your lamp."

"My grandmother's lamp."

Miyagi sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"That was an heirloom…"

Shinobu's back stiffened and he frowned.

"Hey, would you rather I'd left you to die in order to protect your precious heirloom?" he snarled.

Then his face paled and he turned distressed eyes up to Miyagi. Rushing forward, he threw himself into his lover's arms and whimpered. Miyagi pressed his face into Shinobu's hair and squeezed the boy back. They were both shaking, he noted.

"Shu-chin, we'd better call the police – we need them to get here before this git wakes up."

Shinobu nodded and pulled away.

"I-I'd better go back to my place before they get here, right? Otherwise they'll wonder why we were both sleeping in your room…"

Miyagi nodded, surprised he hadn't thought of that already himself.

"Wait a bit though – you don't need to go just yet. I don't like the idea of you being in there alone," he said. Though that wasn't the entire truth; Miyagi didn't particularly want to be alone at the moment either.

Checking the burglar to make sure he wasn't about to wake up, Miyagi picked up the knife and took Shinobu's hand, pulling him over to the sofa. Shinobu rested his head gently on Miyagi's shoulder as the older man dialled 110 for the police.

* * *

Shinobu stared at the What-If Machine's screen with round eyes. His chest rose and fell in short, quick bursts as he gasped, panicking.

"Shu-chin…" Miyagi said worriedly as he rubbed the boy's back soothingly, searching the room with his eyes for a bag to help his lover stop hyperventilating. "Urgh… we shouldn't have watched that… You know that that machine doesn't necessarily tell the future, right? It only shows a _possible_ scenario – after all it answered my question about if you were tiny – and that's never going to happen!" he anxiously pointed out as he turned back to Shinobu.

Shinobu turned terrified eyes up to his older lover.

"Miyagi! We need bodyguards! And…and security cameras, twenty four hour surveillance!"

Miyagi frowned. "Shinobu, that's going really a bit too far."

Shinobu screamed as a loud hammering shook the front door. Even Miyagi froze for a moment, before sighing with realisation. Pulling on Shinobu's hand, he led the struggling boy to the door. Opening it, he smiled and gestured to the boy.

"See, you silly idiot? It's just the pizza we ordered!"

He turned back to the delivery man and started to pull out his wallet. Glancing up, he froze suddenly as he stared into a disconcertingly familiar pair of eyes. The smile vanished and he slammed the door shut, forcefully sliding the bolt across – but not before he glimpsed the smile slide off the 'delivery man's' face only to be replaced with a familiar and terrifying snarl.

"Shinobu – ring 110!" he squeaked. "Damn thieves are posing as delivery men to scout out their next mark… I think I definitely need to look into those security cameras…"


	5. Same Age

"You're not having one, Shinobu, and that's final!" Miyagi cut him off, before stalking off to the kitchen.

Shinobu stood stock still, shaking with anger. How dare Miyagi tell him what he could or could not do! The old man was bossing him around as if he were his father, not his partner, his _equal_! All Shinobu had said was that he'd been thinking about getting a tattoo and Miyagi had suddenly had a fit.

_Do you want to look like a Yakuza?_ he'd asked, before implying that Shinobu had no taste, no sense and the intelligence of a four year old to even think of getting a tattoo. _They look cheap and nasty, Shinobu. Think what it'll look like when you're an old man! Anyway, it certainly won't turn me on, seeing some cheesy dragon or rose or something engraved on your skin. What if it got infected, huh?_

Shinobu spun around and marched to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. His foot flew out to kick angrily at the wall and he cursed at the pain now flowing through his toes.

Sometimes he couldn't understand how he had managed to fall in love with someone so much older than himself; someone who clearly was so very different from him, who liked things he hated and had absolutely nothing in common with him.

Not for the first time, he wondered how the hell he was supposed to close this damned age gap between them; if it was even possible.

Shinobu bit his lip guiltily, forcing away the fleeting question that flashed through his mind, the second of doubt that he and Miyagi really were destined to be together. They were so far apart… Would things have been easier if he were just a bit older, or Miyagi a bit younger?

Flinging himself onto his neatly made bed, he turned to the What If Machine.

"What if," he half whispered, "Miyagi and I were the same age?"

The black screen of the machine came to life and started to zoom in on a familiar room. The wardrobe and chest of drawers were in their usual place, Miyagi's boring black work tie hanging on the wardrobe handle. The large double bed, taking pride of place in the centre of the room, was occupied. Shinobu recognised Miyagi fast asleep on the left side of the bed, sprawled out underneath the rumpled navy blue sheets, his black hair flopping over his forehead and splayed across the white pillows.

He didn't recognise the other man sleeping next to his Miyagi, however.

Shinobu scowled as he moved forward to sit on the edge of his bed, peering closely at the screen to try and make out the details of this other man more easily. His eyes widened in shock when the man turned over and snuggled up to Miyagi, revealing his face.

There were faint streaks of grey running through the man's hair and his face was lightly lined, though the creases in his forehead ran deeper than elsewhere. His shoulders seemed broader than usual and there was more muscle – and perhaps even a bit more hair – on his arms, yet Shinobu instantly recognised himself, his pointed face, long lashes and small, red mouth.

He scrambled back in shock at the sight of his older self. This, then, was what he had to look forward to, this was what he would look like when in his mid to late thirties?

He wasn't sure he could keep watching this. It was too weird, too surreal – too scary even to see himself looking so much older. So much more _manly_ – not to say that he wasn't manly now, he admonished himself, blushing.

"Uh, machine – not this – please can you show me what if Miyagi was _my_ age – young, not if I was old like him."

The scene on the screen flickered once again, and suddenly Shinobu saw himself, young once more, and back in his parents' house. He was sitting at his desk in his room, paper and textbooks scattered around him. Shinobu recognised those books, they had been the ones he had used for his English classes in his second last year at school, not long before in his real life he had gone to Australia. That put him at about age seventeen.

He perked up, suddenly intensely interested. He was going to see Miyagi in his youthful years. He wondered what a teenage Miyagi would look like – and his mind immediately turned down a dirtier path, imagining his sexy lover with a younger and sprightlier body.

Licking his lips, he focussed back on the screen.

The doorbell had rung and the on-screen Shinobu padded softly down the stairs, frowning slightly at being disturbed. Opening the door, he looked out in surprise.

"Miyagi! What are you doing here?" he asked the boy on his doorstep.

A young teenager was standing in front of him, already tall, his long, straight, jet-black locks falling into his eyes. With his strong jaw, smooth, unlined skin and long legs tantalisingly sculpted by his fitted trousers, Miyagi at seventeen was extremely handsome, helped along by the broad, roguish grin he was now aiming at Shinobu.

As he sat on his bed watching the scene unfold, the real Shinobu considered that Miyagi was even more attractive than he had expected, although the younger version didn't have the sophisticated, refined and knowledgeable aura that his older self pulled off. The lithe figure, cheeky smile and teasing eyes made up for that, however.

In his hand Miyagi carried a full and rather heavy-looking plastic carrier bag from the local konbini.

"Yo, Shinobu. I remembered you saying your parents are away this evening."

"So?"

"So… I'm here to keep you company, make sure you don't get into any trouble." Miyagi winked at him.

"I never get into trouble," Shinobu replied, stony-faced. "What do you want?"

"Aw, so harsh, dude! And after I've gone out of my way to make sure you're not lonely… Won't you let your best buddy in?"

Shinobu rolled his eyes and stepped aside, letting the taller boy into the house.

Miyagi stepped inside, quickly exchanging his trainers for a pair of house slippers, and started jogging up the stairs to Shinobu's room without waiting to be asked. He had clearly been here many times before and was perfectly comfortable in the Takatsuki household.

"Oi, I've still got work I need to finish before we can hang out, so you'd better not distract me!" Shinobu yelled as he jumped up the stairs after him.

He entered his bedroom just as Miyagi landed with a loud thump on his bed. Swinging his feet up, Miyagi grabbed a comic from Shinobu's bedside table and settled down.

"Comfortable?" Shinobu asked sarcastically as he dropped back into his seat.

"Perfectly, thank you," Miyagi replied, not tearing his eyes away from the comic.

"Hey, Miyagi, what's in the bag?" Shinobu enquired curiously, suddenly noticing the plastic bag that Miyagi had dumped next to his bed.

"Refreshments," Miyagi merely replied with a grin.

Leaning forward, Shinobu opened up the bag to peer inside.

"Beer? Where'd you get that from? Woah – how much did you bring?"

"Enough for us to have a fun night. That's all," Miyagi smirked, finally looking up at Shinobu.

"This is a school night, you know!"

"So? We can still have a bit of fun. You'll be fine, don't worry. Anyway, how often do we get the opportunity to hang out with no adult supervision?"

"Won't your dad notice you're drunk when he comes to pick you up later?" Shinobu pointed out drily.

"He's not picking me up. I told him I was staying round here tonight. So there you go, no problems!"

Shinobu's mouth dropped open.

"You told him you were staying here? Man, thanks for asking first, Miyagi!"

Miyagi finally looked over at him with a small frown forming on his forehead.

"Shinobu, what's the hell's wrong? You always let me stay over, and you've stayed at mine loads. You've suddenly started to have a problem with me? I can go home if you want."

Shinobu looked away for a moment. "No, you don't have to leave. I've not got a problem with you – though maybe you could mention a bit in advance if you're staying over, you know."

Miyagi's expression cleared.

"Fair enough! Phew, I thought for a second my bro was getting sick of me!" he grinned.

Shinobu's lips pursed at the mention of 'bro'. Turning back to the desk, he immersed himself in his studies, leaving Miyagi quietly working his way through his comic collection.

Three hours later saw Shinobu sprawled on the floor with his back against the bed, having abandoned his studies. Miyagi was still lounging on his bed and both had a can of beer in their hands. A fair few empty cans also either filled Shinobu's bin or lay scattered around it where they had miscalculated their aim. They were currently in the middle of an argument about which animal was smarter, cats or dogs – Miyagi was heartily defending canine intellect while Shinobu was stubbornly insisting that cats were a dog's superior in every way.

Miyagi reached out a hand and gave Shinobu a light rap on the head. Without thinking, he left his hand there, fingers sliding through Shinobu's dark blonde hair. Shinobu, who had exclaimed loudly when Miyagi had hit him, now felt his eyelids slide shut under the pleasurable and slightly ticklish sensation of Miyagi's fingers in his hair. Under the influence of all the alcohol, with the warm weight of Miyagi's hand pressing gently on his scalp, he suddenly found himself quite sleepy.

His eyes flew open when he heard a loud, short tapping on his bedroom door. A moment later his older sister's head poked round the door. Miyagi's hand instantly left Shinobu and he sat up eagerly on the bed.

"Hey, Risako!" Miyagi practically sang, bright eyes staring greedily at his best friend's pretty sister.

"Oh, hi, Miyagi-kun," Risako replied, before turning her attention back to her brother. "I'm going out for a bit, Shinobu, you two alright here on your own?"

"S-sure," Shinobu slurred up at her.

Risako stared at him for a moment, taking in the sight of the carpet of beer cans and her brother's dopey-looking eyes.

"You kids are drinking on a school night?" she asked disapprovingly. "How much have you drunk?"

"Not that much. And we're not – hic – kids!" Shinobu snapped, hiccoughing. "We're fine!"

"Hmm, I'm not sure I should leave you…" she hesitated.

Miyagi seized the opportunity.

"You know, you're right, Shinobu here has had quite a bit, maybe you should stay and help me with him. I'm sure he'll pass out soon enough anyway, then you and I can hang out a bit just the two of us…" he winked, doing his best to seem alluring.

Shinobu's face seemed to turn a little red. He scowled at his friend, then turned back to his sister.

"I've really not had that much, you know, and this is the last one. I'll be fine! You go on, it's not like you want to hang around with us anyway. Go off to your boyfriend."

"Huh? You've got a boyfriend now, Risako?" Miyagi asked in disappointment, causing the older girl to laugh slightly.

"_Yes_, Miyagi-kun, I have a boyfriend, so sorry! Ok then, I'll be off. Shinobu, that really had better be your last, I don't want to have to explain to Mum and Dad when they get back why you've been ill – or why your room stinks more than usual."

As Shinobu stuck his tongue out at his sister, she shut the door behind her and they heard her patter down the stairs. After a couple of minutes the front door snapped shut and they were alone.

Miyagi sighed and settled back on Shinobu's bed.

"Shame."

Shinobu scowled.

"Would you please stop flirting with my sister?"

"Why?"

"It's gross."

"No it's not, she's hot!"

Shinobu swung round to bat at Miyagi, but his hand accidentally knocked against the older boy's beer which he had balanced on his stomach. The can fell forwards and instantly cold, wet liquid sloshed out onto Miyagi's chest, soaking into his school shirt.

"Argh! Fuck, that's cold! Shit, Shinobu, can't you watch yourself!"

Miyagi grabbed the can and turned it upright, but not before half the contents had spilled out.

"Sorry!" Shinobu gasped, wide-eyed.

He tried to pat the wet stain dry, but it was soaked through. Stumbling to his feet, he grabbed some tissues but even those only soaked up some of the moisture, and naturally they couldn't remove the stain. Swearing, Miyagi huffed and quickly undid the buttons, yanking the shirt off.

"It's gone all the way through, even my skin's wet. Shu, can you get me a towel?"

Shinobu didn't seem to have heard. He had knelt on the floor, the wet tissues in his hand, mesmerised as Miyagi took off his shirt. Now he stared at the damp flesh in front of him, and without thinking, slowly leaned forward and tentatively ran his tongue along Miyagi's collarbone, lapping up the trickle of beer.

He heard a short intake of breath. Looking up, he saw Miyagi staring at him in shock. It vaguely occurred to his beer-addled brain that if he were in his right mind, he would be jumping back in horror right now, pleading insanity. But as it happened, the many units of alcohol he had consumed over the course of the evening had given him some extra courage. Leaning close to one another like that, feeling the warmth radiating from Miyagi's body, hearing his ragged breath, Shinobu's eyes flicked down to focus on the soft, full red lips in front of him and he suddenly lunged forward, pressing his lips to Miyagi's.

Miyagi's exclamation was muffled by Shinobu's mouth and he found himself pressed back against the pillows, Shinobu's body lying on top of his.

Both inexperienced, neither was adept at kissing and the shock of the situation held them still for a few moments, faces still pressed together, Miyagi's eyes staring at Shinobu in disbelief. After a moment, however, the shock began to wear off and their teenage hormones, released and made rampant by the liberating effect of alcohol, took charge.

Shinobu had seriously expected Miyagi to throw him off. Hell, even he didn't really know what he was doing. But Miyagi didn't push him away. Instead, he started to move his lips against Shinobu's. Before either knew what had happened, they were kissing each other fiercely, sloppily.

Shinobu pressed down against Miyagi even more and in response Miyagi wrapped his arms around Shinobu, pulling his head down to him. In their desperation, they bumped noses and foreheads, teeth clashed against each other, but neither cared. They were suddenly too hungry to care about anything except that they were pressed as closely together as possible, that their mouths were mashed together and their hands free to roam.

They were naked before either had a chance to think what they were doing. They tore at each other's clothing, all the while trying to only break their kiss for as short a time as possible. When they were naked, Miyagi pushed Shinobu down, making sure he was on top. Shinobu didn't even resist much, finding that his legs all too naturally parted to allow his friend access.

Miyagi didn't touch him there. Even as his mouth hungrily sought Shinobu's, even as his hands eagerly roamed the soft skin on the boy's back, chest and outer thighs, he steadfastly kept them away from the very obvious evidence of Shinobu's masculinity. Settling between the boy's slender, trembling thighs, he pushed forward, trusting his instinct to find his way inside.

Shinobu practically screamed as he felt Miyagi press inside him in one fell swoop. His fingernails dug deep into the older boy's back as he fought back tears when he felt Miyagi start to move in and out. Miyagi was just so hard… He cried out, begging the other to slow down, to give him a moment.

Miyagi was panting in his ear, trembling from the rush of pleasure as he jerked his hips forward, too overwhelmed to find a rhythm. Moaning, he finally comprehended what Shinobu was saying and paused, still buried deep inside the boy. Gasping, his wide, glistening, wild eyes bored into Shinobu's and giving a deep, guttural groan, he bent down and hungrily kissed him, thrusting his tongue into Shinobu's mouth.

They continued kissing like that for a few minutes, Miyagi still not moving inside Shinobu. Gradually the younger boy started to grow accustomed to the feel of Miyagi's member inside him, and the passionate kisses rekindled the desire inside him. Moaning into Miyagi's mouth, Shinobu started to move his hips slightly, and Miyagi took that as a sign that he could continue.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he pulled part way out and then pushed inside again, shuddering with pleasure. Shinobu wrapped his legs around Miyagi's waist and moaned softly, still feeling the pain and strange discomfort of having such a large, hard rod pressing into him, but at last feeling little jabs of pleasure as Miyagi finally hit his prostate. Above him, Miyagi closed his eyes and let his hips move as they wanted. Pounding into Shinobu frantically, he finally fell forward, burying his face in Shinobu's neck as he released.

After a minute, he groaned, carefully pulled out and rolled over. Next to him, Shinobu's hand trailed down to his groin and grabbed hold of his still stiff dick, pumping it vigorously until he too quietly came. Within minutes, squished next to each other on the single bed, covered in a mixture of beer and cum, they each fell fast asleep.

The next morning Shinobu awoke slowly, disturbed by the rays of the sun peeking through his thin curtains. Groaning, he turned to view the clock on his bedside table, pausing as he felt a strange jab of pain in the lower half of his body. Blearily focussing on the clock, he suddenly sat up as he realised he was supposed to have woken up half an hour ago; in his drunken state, he had forgotten to set his alarm.

As he sat up, he again felt a rush of pain, emanating from his hips and rear. Wincing, he glanced down at his body, only now realising that he was naked. Memories of his night of passion with Miyagi flooded back to him and he whipped his head around, only to find that he was alone in the bed.

Shock and disappointment hit him; he wasn't sure what he would say to Miyagi (what did you say to your best friend, who incidentally was also a guy, the morning after you accidentally, drunkenly lost your virginity to him?), but he hadn't expected him just to run off and abandon him like some cheap one night stand.

Sighing, he heaved himself out of bed and darted quickly into the bathroom in case his sister was around. Cleaning himself up, he threw on his school uniform and rushed downstairs. In the kitchen he grabbed an unopened bottle of water and quickly made a piece of toast which he ate as he ran awkwardly out of the front door, wincing at the pain.

He just managed to catch the train before it left the station, right on the dot. The carriage was full of commuters and other students and he was squashed like a sardine, pressed into the hot armpit of another man who was holding on to the overhead bar.

As the train finally slowed to a halt at Shinobu's stop, he breathed a sigh of relief and gladly pushed his way out of the humid carriage. As he approached the school, he felt a small ball of nerves grow in his stomach and he glanced around anxiously, keeping an eye out for Miyagi. They weren't in the same class, however, so the morning passed without Shinobu seeing him.

Shinobu finally caught up with Miyagi at lunch time. He had just put his cleared plate of katsu curry away and was making his way out of the hall when Miyagi entered with a couple of other students from his class. Their eyes met and Shinobu felt his stomach lurch slightly. Miyagi gawked at him with wide eyes before looking away in embarrassment, his cheeks reddening. He tried to hurry past with his friends, but without thinking, Shinobu's hand shot out and grabbed his arm, dragging him out into the hallway with him.

Shinobu peered around surreptitiously, checking that no-one would overhear them, then turned to Miyagi when he felt the other boy try to tug his arm out of Shinobu's grasp.

"Where'd you go this morning, Miyagi? I woke up and you'd disappeared," he frowned.

Miyagi didn't look in his eyes as he mumbled,

"I had to leave early, I realised I'd forgotten a book I needed for one of my classes."

Shinobu raised his eyebrows, not believing Miyagi's lame excuse for a second.

"Huh, whatever. It'd have been nice if you'd at least left me a note, you know, instead of just rushing off like that after… what we did…" his voice trailed off and he glanced around a second time.

Miyagi was looking more and more uncomfortable.

"Yeah, sorry… Mind if I go have my lunch now?"

"Stop avoiding me, Miyagi! We need to talk about this!" Shinobu hissed in frustration.

Miyagi's head whipped up and he glared at the unrelenting boy.

"_No_, we don't, Shinobu! The last fucking thing I want to do is talk about it! We were drunk, we made a mistake and did something stupid, let's just forget about it, ok?"

Shinobu stared at Miyagi incredulously. The older boy had scrunched his face up into an angry scowl, eyes narrowed and shooting daggers at him. He ground his teeth together, then forced himself to try and calm down.

"Well, I can't 'just forget about it', you git! And why do you just assume that it was wrong?"

"What?! We're two guys, Shinobu! Of course it was a mistake! I'm not a fucking homo, you know! I like girls, I've always liked girls. That's not gonna change. Now that's it, it's done, let it go. I don't ever want to talk about it again, you hear me? And don't fucking say anything to anyone else, alright?"

Shinobu straightened his back in indignation. His chest swelled out as he felt anger rising up inside him and he glared just as forcefully as the other boy as he spat,

"Fine! If you want to be a fucking arsehole, go ahead and forget it about it then! In fact, you can forget about me entirely 'cos I don't want anything else to do with you!"

With that, Shinobu spun on his heel and marched away down the corridor, trying to ignore the light moisture that was welling up in his eyes. Miyagi stood rooted to the spot, staring after Shinobu, his mouth hanging open and a furious look on his face.

They didn't speak to each other for several days after that. They ignored each other, simply walking past as if they hadn't even seen the other whenever they passed in the corridor. On the sixth day, however, Shinobu was eating lunch at a table in the dining hall alone when Miyagi suddenly dropped into a seat beside him and also began eating.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shinobu demanded.

"Eating my lunch," Miyagi replied lightly, turning to him and grinning. Without giving Shinobu a chance to reply, he rambled off in light conversation as if the past few days hadn't even occurred.

Shinobu stared at him in disbelief, but before he could interrupt or stalk off, two girls stopped by their table.

"Hi, Miyagi-kun, Takatsuki-kun! Do you mind if Hanako and I sit here?" one of the girls asked.

"Er, sure, no problem, Fujiwara-san," Miyagi replied, gesturing to the empty chairs opposite as if to offer them to the two girls.

Smiling happily, the girls placed their lunch trays onto the table and slid into the seats. Fujiwara Yukiko, a pretty girl with a heart-shaped face and glasses, smiled coyly at Miyagi as she guided the chopsticks to her lips. Masaoka Hanako, it turned out, was quite a chatterbox and the table soon became a riot of loud guffawing and high-pitched feminine squeals of laughter.

When the bell rang to signal the end of the lunch hour, the girls led the way to the back of the hall to return the dirty dishes and trays to the kitchen. As they walked, Miyagi nudged Shinobu conspiratorially and nodded towards Yukiko. In a low voice he said,

"Not bad, eh?"

"Huh?" Shinobu asked, confused.

"Fujiwara-san. I think she likes me, she's been giving me these kinda 'come here' looks for a couple of weeks now. I don't normally go for girls with glasses, but she's actually pretty cute – funny too, don't you think?"

Shinobu stopped suddenly and glared at Miyagi.

"What is it?" the darker boy asked, seeing Shinobu's expression.

"You really can be such an arse, Miyagi," Shinobu replied through gritted teeth, shaking his head.

Miyagi scowled.

"Look, Shinobu, I just don't get what your problem is. I told you – what you and I did was a mistake. It only happened once, it's not even that big a deal, I don't know why you're so hung up about it!"

"Well, don't strain your brain over it, Miyagi! Go on and ask her out, I bet you're dying to get your leg over, right?!"

"Shinobu, would you stop it! We're friends, I don't want that to change! I don't see why it has to. Why are you getting so upset about me fancying Fujiwara?" An idea suddenly occurred to Miyagi. "Unless you want her too?"

Shinobu smiled ruefully.

"No, I don't fancy Fujiwara," he replied, slowly raising his eyes to meet Miyagi's clueless ones. "So, if you want her, go for it and good luck. I'll see you around, or whatever."

And for the second time, he walked off leaving a confused and troubled Miyagi behind him.

The following Friday night saw Miyagi following Fujiwara Yukiko into her bedroom, feeling slightly nervous. They had been on a date and Miyagi had treated her to dinner and then a film at the cinema. Not that they had seen a lot of the film; Yukiko was like a hungry succubus and she had spent the best part of the film eagerly trying to suck Miyagi's face off.

Their heated kisses and fumblings in the dark had aroused Miyagi and Yukiko both, and she had invited him back to her home, reassuring him that her parents were out on a date of their own and wouldn't be back until late, so they would have some privacy.

Now Miyagi perched on her bed, feeling a little knotted ball forming in the pit of his stomach. Yukiko stood before him, somehow managing to appear both confident and coy at the same time.

She ran her hands over Miyagi's shoulders. Feeling that he was tense, she asked,

"You have done this before, right, Miyagi-kun?"

Memories flashed through his mind, a vision of Shinobu naked and moaning underneath him, and Miyagi almost winced, pushing the thoughts as far as possible out of his head.

"Yes," he replied, without elaborating.

Yukiko bent forward to kiss him, then carefully straddled him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

His earlier arousal flaring up, Miyagi promptly responded. Soon they were both naked on Yukiko's bed, fervently kissing one another while Yukiko's hand fumbled for the drawer in the small table next to her bed, pulling out a condom.

Despite his best efforts, Miyagi couldn't stop the memories from filling his head. Every time one of them intruded he shoved it out, only to get distracted and let down his guard, allowing another to creep in.

Yukiko's lips reminded him of Shinobu's. When Shinobu had kissed him, he had expected his lips to be hard, but they weren't; they were soft and warm and flushed ever so red the more they kissed.

Her skin was smooth, just like Shinobu's, and when she pushed his hand down between her legs, he almost jerked away, expecting to find Shinobu's hardened member and instead feeling her warm wetness.

Her high-pitched gasps and moans almost grated in his ear; the groans and incoherent mumblings of Shinobu's smooth, low voice had urged him on, made him lose control. Now he felt himself almost resisting, suddenly reluctant to continue, to enter Yukiko despite his arousal.

Moaning, she wrapped her legs around his waist and breathed,

"Do it, Miyagi-kun… Fuck me!"

Raising her hips, she slid herself onto him, and before he knew it, Miyagi was screwing her. It did feel good, he admitted it, though it was different from his previous experience. Shinobu had been so damn tight…

He couldn't stop it now, the memory of fucking Shinobu filled his head and he squeezed his eyes tight, forgetting the girl underneath him entirely as in his mind's eye he pictured Shinobu naked and aroused before him, eyes bright, cheeks flushed and lips parted, panting softly as Miyagi penetrated him.

Miyagi groaned and whipped his hips forward as he recalled the taste of Shinobu's mouth, the feel of the boy as he clamped around him and spasmed, how it had felt when Shinobu's wetness had erupted onto his stomach.

Underneath him, Yukiko writhed and cried out, and Miyagi's ears converted the sound into that of Shinobu's voice. He heaved forwards one last time and came.

Pulling out, he slowly pried his eyes open, starting guiltily when he saw Yukiko underneath him, beaming happily up at him.

Jumping up, he grabbed his clothes and quickly dressed himself.

"Miyagi-kun, what's the rush?" Yukiko asked, surprised.

Unable to bring himself to look her in the eyes, Miyagi garbled,

"Your parents'll be home anytime soon, right? I'd better go."

"They won't be here for a while, can't you stay for a bit?"

"No, sorry Fujiwara-san–"

"It's Yukiko!"

"Er, Yukiko-san, look, I really have to go, I'm not sure… I mean, I don't… I don't know… Look, I just have to go, ok?" he mumbled as he headed towards the door.

Yukiko tracked him with anxious eyes.

"Miyagi-kun, what's the matter? Have I done something wrong? Don't you like me anymore?" she asked, sounding more and more upset.

"No, look, I'm sorry! It's not you, it's me. Look, I'll see you at school, alright?"

And with that, Miyagi rushed out of the house, leaving a naked and very upset girl behind him.

He stumbled about, feeling completely confused and overwhelmed. Finally he made it home and crawled into bed, but before he fell asleep, he kept thinking the same disturbing thought over and over again.

He had just had sex with a very pretty girl whom he knew lots of guys wanted. So why the hell had he only been able to go through with it, only been able to come, by thinking of his male best friend?

On Monday morning, Miyagi dragged himself out of bed, seriously not looking forward to going to school that day. He had made no attempt to contact Yukiko over the weekend and explain his behaviour, and he was dreading bumping into Shinobu.

It turned out that he was right to be anxious. He was on his way to his second class of the day when he bumped into Yukiko in the corridor. She was standing by the lockers being comforted by a group of girlfriends. One of them tapped her on the shoulder when she spotted Miyagi, and Yukiko looked around, revealing a red, blotchy, tear-stained face. She had been crying so hard that her tears had even left little streaks of water on her glasses. Her face hardened when she saw Miyagi. Striding up to him, she gave him no chance to speak, but slapped him as hard as she could across the cheek before running off down the corridor, closely followed by her friends.

Miyagi stood in shock, clutching his cheek. While he hadn't expected a physical attack, he couldn't deny that he had deserved it. A voice behind him, however, caused him to close his eyes for a moment. The day had suddenly got even worse.

"What was that about?" Shinobu asked.

Sighing, Miyagi turned to face his best friend, lowering his hand to reveal a deep red print across his cheek. He felt a lurch in his heart – and his groin – as he saw Shinobu, recalling the pleasure he had had the other night thanks to his memories of his friend naked in his arms.

His eyes were drawn down to Shinobu's small, red mouth and he forced them up to look instead into his cool, grey eyes. Shinobu was watching him curiously, but Miyagi could still feel that there was a distance between them that hadn't been there until the night he turned up on Shinobu's doorstep with the intention of getting royally pissed.

Instinctively he knew admitting the truth would only make things worse, but the words slipped from his mouth before he could stop them. Hell, he'd never been able to lie to Shinobu; he'd never needed to before anyway, as ever since they had been little kids, Shinobu had always been the one person he could be completely himself with, faults and all, without the fear of being judged.

"She's mad at me because I slept with her and then left…"

As he had feared, Shinobu's face hardened before him and he looked up at Miyagi with an expression of extreme distaste.

"You slept with her?"

"Yeah…" Miyagi hung his head, no longer able to look in Shinobu's eyes.

"God, Miyagi, you just stick your dick anywhere you can, don't you," Shinobu spat, shaking furiously.

"Hey, that's unfair, that's not true!" Miyagi shot back, suddenly getting angry himself, but Shinobu merely sneered and stalked off. "Well, fuck you, Shinobu!" he yelled after the retreating boy.

Deciding he'd had enough for one day, Miyagi hoisted his bag further up his shoulder and strode towards the front of the school and out of the wide double doors. No-one paid him any attention in their rush to get to their next class, and he slipped out without anyone noticing.

He wandered off, not really caring where he went, just needing to get some space. Finally he found himself on the bank of the river and he slipped his bag off his shoulders and dropped down onto the grass.

Lying back, he rested his head in his hands and gazed up into the light blue sky.

Why was he feeling so confused?

Why had he run off on Yukiko like that?

And why couldn't he get Shinobu out of his head?

In his mind, he saw Shinobu's head snapping back, his pale cheeks turning white, his brow creasing and jaw hardening at the news that Miyagi had slept with Yukiko.

Shinobu had been upset. And angry.

He'd said he didn't fancy Yukiko. So he wasn't jealous over her. Why would he even care who Miyagi slept with anyway? Sure, the two of them had slept together, but they'd been drunk, they'd lost control – that didn't mean anything.

Though if it didn't mean anything to either of them, he realised, why was Shinobu so unwilling to let it go? And why, he admitted uncomfortably to himself, did the memory of their night together arouse him so much?

He didn't want Shinobu, not in that way. Did he? Of course not, he couldn't! Right?

"Argh!" he groaned in frustration, sitting up and tugging at his hair with his hands.

He liked girls. He definitely liked girls. Even if the feel of them was a bit weird, more squelchy than he'd expected and not quite as tight as Shinobu's arse had been around his dick…

Feeling his dick twitch, he pushed that thought from his mind.

Another memory replaced it.

"_You've got a boyfriend now, Risako?" he asked, and Shinobu scowled, his face turning red at Miyagi's ceaseless flirting with his sister._

Miyagi had flirted with Risako. And Shinobu had been… jealous? Shinobu was jealous?

The sudden realisation hit him. Shinobu was jealous when Miyagi flirted with his sister; he was upset when Miyagi had slept with Yukiko; he hadn't found it weird that the two of them had spent a night together, rather he had got angry and upset when Miyagi suggested they just forget it had happened.

How had he not seen it before?

Shinobu was in love with him.

And he? How did he feel about Shinobu? He had honestly never looked at the boy in that way before – but when Shinobu had kissed him, he hadn't felt any desire to push him away. In truth, Shinobu's lips pressed against his had felt quite natural and it hadn't taken long for him to be turned on by the boy. Even now, at the slightest thought of Shinobu's lips, or his chest, or thighs, or arse, Miyagi could feel his body stirring.

Shit. He wanted Shinobu. Shit. And he'd been the one to push him away and mess everything all up.

Scrambling to his feet, he started to run back in the direction of the school. He had been sitting by the river, picking apart the whole sorry situation, for at least two hours and it was nearly time for the school's lunch break. If he was lucky, he'd be able to find Shinobu and straighten this whole mess out.

Unfortunately, he wasn't lucky. He pushed his way through the crowds in the corridors and the lunch hall, but Shinobu was nowhere to be seen. When the bell went, he sighed and abandoned his search, leaving the school again to wait out the afternoon in front of the gates, ready to ambush Shinobu when he left to go home.

He almost missed the boy as he left the school surrounded by a rush of students eager to abandon their classes for the day. Trailing behind him, he just managed to jump onto the same train as Shinobu, though it was too packed for him to make his way down the carriage to speak to his friend.

He finally caught up with him when they got off the train. Jogging up to Shinobu, he called out his name, expecting him to stop and wait for him. However, Shinobu stared round at him in surprise then ran off towards the exit. Scowling, Miyagi tore after him.

Rounding the corner of the station, he grabbed Shinobu's arm, tugging on it to get him to stop. Shinobu struggled, trying to free his arm.

"Miyagi, stop it!" he yelled, causing a few passers-by to glance worriedly in their direction. "Let go, damn it! What the hell are you doing?"

"Shinobu, I've been trying to find you all afternoon, I need to talk to you. Stop struggling, for god's sake."

Shinobu paused and glared up at him.

"Oh, so when I need to talk to you, you tell me to shut up and forget about it, but I have to listen to you whether I want to or not?! Well, guess what, dickhead – I'm not interested in hearing all the disgusting graphic details of your sordid sexual escapades with Fujiwara!"

Miyagi started to smile; man, Shinobu was so unbelievably jealous. He was so cute!

"I wasn't going to talk about that. This is something different. Something really important. Please, can you just listen? Let's go back to yours…"

"Inviting yourself round again?" Shinobu mocked sarcastically; however, he gave the tiniest nod and started to lead the way back to his house which was only five minutes walk from the station.

The house was empty when they arrived, Shinobu's parents still at work and his sister at university. Kicking off their shoes, they trudged in silence up the carpeted stairs to Shinobu's bedroom, leaving their school bags by his door.

Shinobu sat on his bed and crossed his arms, spreading his legs over the bed to prevent Miyagi from sitting down.

"Alright then. Spill. What do you want?" he asked coldly.

Miyagi walked over to Shinobu's tidy desk and pulled the chair out, straddling it backwards. He wasn't quite sure where to begin.

"Shu, I'm really sorry," he said solemnly.

Shinobu froze.

"For what part, exactly?" he asked.

"All of it. For being mean to you and pushing you away, especially. And for sleeping with Yukiko." He saw Shinobu's face harden again. "That was a mistake."

"Sounds like you've been making a lot of mistakes lately," Shinobu hissed.

"Yeah, I have." Miyagi never took his eyes from Shinobu. "And I'm sorry."

"Why was _she_ a mistake then? You were pretty damn keen the other day. Did she get all clingy or something?"

"No. But I thought I liked her like that and it turned out I didn't."

"So after you got what you wanted from her, you decided you weren't interested in her anymore. Lovely."

"It wasn't like that!" Miyagi burst, starting to get annoyed. "Look, I really did think I wanted to be with her! But when I tried, it just… I don't know… Was weird. It felt wrong. She was the wrong person."

"How many more people are you going to get through until you find the right one, Miyagi?" Shinobu shook his head, watching Miyagi with exasperated eyes.

"None. I know who the right person is now." Miyagi noticed immediately that Shinobu's face paled at his words. He hesitated, unsure quite how to proceed. He believed that Shinobu cared for him, but he wanted to make sure before he irrevocably blurted out his own feelings. "Shu… We've known each other a long time now… You-you do care for me, right?"

Shinobu's face instantly became guarded, a wary, suspicious expression haunting his features.

"What?"

Miyagi looked down for a moment. Taking a deep breath, he continued,

"Do you love me, Shinobu?"

"What the _hell_?!" Shinobu shouted, jumping up from the bed.

Miyagi shot up from the chair and bounded across the room, grabbing Shinobu's shoulders.

"It's alright, you know –"

"What the hell are you saying, Miyagi?"

"I only realised it earlier, the way you react to me, the way you kissed me that night–"

"That's bullshit! That's ridiculous! Get off me, you imbecile!" Shinobu gasped, blushing furiously, struggling to get out of Miyagi's tight grip.

Miyagi shook him, desperate to make the other boy understand.

"It's _ok_, Shinobu! Don't you get it? I love you too!" he shouted.

Shinobu suddenly stopped struggling, his arms flopping limply to his sides, wide eyes staring in shock at Miyagi, who was panting, his face leaning close to Shinobu's.

"What?" he whispered.

"I said I love you," Miyagi repeatedly simply. "I know I've screwed it all up, but I've been really confused, I've only just understood myself."

"You… You really mean that?"

"I really mean it."

"That night we spent together…"

"…I enjoyed it. It felt natural. And that fucking freaked me out, Shinobu. I've never looked at another guy like that. But I'm sorry I said it was a mistake. I know it's hard enough to make yourself vulnerable like that to another person, and it was a risk for our friendship and I went and bulldozed over everything. I never meant to hurt you… I was just really, really confused and actually, a little bit scared." Miyagi's voice grew quieter and quieter. "Shu… Will you forgive me?"

Shinobu was trembling in his arms. Staring at Miyagi's chin, he felt moisture start to well up in his eyes and gave a quick nod. The next moment he was gasping in surprise as Miyagi's lips pressed against his. He grabbed handfuls of the older boy's shirt and tilted his head up a bit, feeling the pressure of Miyagi's tongue against his lips as the other tried to deepen the kiss.

Miyagi felt relief wash over him as Shinobu accepted him back. Wrapping his arms around the boy, he marvelled once again at how natural it felt to hold his oldest friend in this way. This time he was not drunk, he was not in denial, and he would never again make such a mess of his relationship with this person, whom he now realised he had loved for years.

The What If Machine slowly zoomed out of the scene and a moment later the screen was blank. Shinobu sat transfixed, and jumped when there came a sudden knock on his bedroom door.

The handle turned and Miyagi poked his head around the door.

"Hey, Shu-chin. Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I hate it when we fight. I still don't think a tattoo's a good idea, but I know it's your body so is your choice. I guess it's something we can discuss anyway, calmly, like adults. Why don't you come out of your room now, let's forget about it for the moment and just watch some TV together or something."

Shinobu stared at Miyagi, then suddenly burst into tears. Startled, Miyagi hurried forward and pulled the sobbing boy into his arms.

"Hey, baby, I said I'm sorry! Why are you so upset?!"

Shinobu had buried his face in Miyagi's cotton shirt. Without moving, he choked out in a muffled voice,

"You slept with some girl! I had to watch you have sex with a girl!"

"What?!" Miyagi exclaimed, thoroughly bewildered. "Shinobu, what on earth are you talking about? I promise I've not been with anyone, male or female, since I've been with you. I love you, you idiot."

"I know!" Shinobu wailed.

"Then where did you get that crazy idea?"

"I know you haven't! But I still saw it… Even if it's not true, it's horrible, Miyagi, so horrible… She was naked, you were inside her!" Shinobu's voice grew even more hysterical.

Miyagi squeezed the boy even tighter against his chest and looked around the room furtively, trying to figure out what could have upset his lover so much. Understanding dawned on him as his eyes landed on the What If Machine.

He pursed his lips. The damn thing. What Shinobu had asked, he didn't know, but he had known that machine would be trouble. Shinobu was clever, too clever perhaps – with his imagination, that machine could prove to be quite dangerous.

And Miyagi wasn't prepared to let anyone, or anything, get in the way of his relationship with his precious Shinobu…


	6. Box of Chocolates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What If Life Was Like A Box Of Chocolates?
> 
> Hiroki joins us in this chapter.

Hiroki stopped short as he entered the small office that he shared with that giant nitwit, Professor Miyagi. Perched on his desk, or taking it over more like, crumpling up some of the essays he'd left on it the previous evening since he was too tired to take them home, was an old, chunky computer monitor. Or something that looked a lot like that anyway, only a little more square.

"What's that doing on my desk?" he asked, still staring at the random hulk hogging his desk top.

"A gift!" cheerfully replied the bane of his existence.

Confused and distrustful brown eyes flicked over to where Miyagi was sitting backwards on his chair, swivelling from side to side. The man's eager, bright eyes beamed up at him, a cocky smile spread across his face.

Hiroki slowly shut the door behind him and stepped up to his desk.

"And for what reason exactly have you decided to donate this heap of junk to me?" he asked sarcastically.

"Hey, it's not junk!" Miyagi cried, annoyed. "It's actually pretty amazing. It's a What If Machine."

"A 'What If Machine'?" Hiroki repeated incredulously. "What the hell's that?"

"Duh, isn't it obvious?" Miyagi rolled his eyes. "You can ask it any 'what if' question and it will show you what could happen in that situation. It's really good, very personalised too. Great entertainment, and probably pretty valuable as well."

"So if it's so great, why are you giving it to me?"

Miyagi hesitated for a second. "Well, I probably shouldn't, Shinobu's gonna kill me… But it can be a bit dangerous too – for him, I mean, not you! He just has a tendency to ask the wrong questions and then get a bit upset with the answer… I felt it would be better out of his hands."

"Hmm," Hiroki raised his eyebrows. "And how did you come upon this ingenious machine in the first place?"

"Shinobu bought it in an antiques speciality store or something."

"So this gift you're giving me – you're saying someone else bought it so it doesn't belong to you anyway, and you're giving it away behind that person's back even though it's not yours to give, because it's dangerous. And you think it's ok, _generous_ even, for you to dump this thing on your work assistant?"

Miyagi's smile faltered.

"And that's even if I believe your ridiculous assertions that I can simply voice any random 'what if' question and this machine will not only understand me, but can then devise a sensible, in-depth answer that's also personalised to me and my life and show it back to me in video form?" Hiroki continued, his voice growing in pitch as he grew more and more incredulous.

"Er, yep, that about sums it up," Miyagi replied succinctly. "Oh, go on, Hiroki, just give it a try! Ask it anything! Then you'll see."

Hiroki rolled his eyes and sighed. Merely to humour Miyagi and prove him wrong, he turned to the machine (which didn't even appear to be plugged in anywhere, from what he could see) and asked the first question that randomly popped into his head.

"Fine. What if life were like a box of chocolates?"

His eyes blinked rapidly in shock as the machine buzzed to life. He started, having not really expected anything to happen when he spoke. His mouth dropped open as he actually witnessed his virtual self opening the door to the office, just as he had a few minutes previously in real life – only on the desk was no hefty, ungainly machine, but a large, neat, brown box of luxury chocolates wrapped up with a pretty purple bow.

Miyagi stepped up behind him, curious, and together they peered more closely at the screen as the virtual Hiroki opened up the box. They both started at what they saw.

Each chocolate was crudely formed in the shape of a number of faces. The details weren't terribly clear, yet staring up at them were some decidedly recognisable features – Miyagi stared in shock at the frowning face of a boy he knew very well; Hiroki gasped at the sight of the piercing eyes below the sweeping locks of his childhood friend; the chocolate next to Akihiko clearly had the bright green eyes of that ignorant student of his, Akihiko's lodger.

On the screen, Hiroki set the box back down on his desk and picked up the small, glossy menu. As he opened it the machine zoomed in.

Miyagi's eyes eagerly sought out his lover's face. Underneath was the description of the chocolate. Takatsuki Shinobu, apparently, was a solid milk chocolate. Persistent, consistent and dependable were the characteristics labelled underneath – just as there is always a solid chocolate present in every box. The corners of Miyagi's mouth twitched.

Hiroki had immediately sought out the description of his oldest friend. It was brief. Usami Akihiko was a whole nut.

Too right, he thought.

What about that idiot boy, Takahashi Misaki? His eyes scanned the page, finding the boy quickly because of his bright green eyes. He wasn't surprised, then, to find that the kid was a mint chocolate.

His attention was caught by a loud snicker in his right ear. Scowling, he turned to Miyagi and demanded to know what was funny. Miyagi made no reply, simply pointing at another face on the menu. Hiroki immediately recognised his own severe expression. His eyes darted to the description. Then his face turned bright red.

Kamijou Hiroki: dark chocolate caramel. Bitter on the outside, sweet and gooey on the inside.

Clenching his fists tightly, he gritted his teeth and spat,

"This is so stupid! And completely incorrect. Where the hell are you on this thing, anyway?!"

"Hmm, mine sounds about right. Green tea kitkat – a traditional Japanese flavour, a multi-layered, complex person with lots of depth. Don't think we can argue with that, eh?!"

Hiroki snorted, his face still the colour of a lobster.

"Sounds like a load of crap to me. Although… this one sounds about right," he sneered, suddenly perking up. "Takatsuki Risako – that's your ex-wife, right? She's multi-layered, just like you. A layer each of milk, white and dark. Three, eh? Just like the number of people in your marriage!"

"Low blow, Hiroki," Miyagi rumbled, although he didn't really sound bothered. "Where's that lover boy of yours then? And who is this 'Tsumori?"

"Huh?" Hiroki demanded, looking up suddenly at the mention of Nowaki's colleague – his irritating, obnoxious, flirty colleague...

"This guy here – looks like it says his name is Tsumori. A friend of yours? He's not an acquaintance of mine anyway."

"Uh, well, friend isn't exactly how I'd put it…" Hiroki mumbled, leaning forward to get a good look at the description. A pleased smile flickered over his face as he read it.

Tsumori was an airy, insubstantial strawberry mousse.

As his eyes eagerly sought Nowaki, he noticed a couple of other familiar faces.

Takahashi Takahiro – his rival in love for so many years. A sweet but thick vanilla fudge.

Usami Haruhiko, plain and abiding under the control of his father, yet with hidden depths and a surprising amount of kick to him – he was a dark chocolate cherry liqueur.

Even Akihiko's damned stuffed bear had made it into the box! A smiling, round face above a big red bow looked up at Hiroki, tempting him to bite into soft, sweet praline.

At last, Hiroki found the one he sought. The face of the most gorgeous man he knew, the one who had saved him from heartache, who made him laugh after he had spent the whole day nearly tearing his hair out at the sheer laziness and incompetence of his dunderhead students, the one who loved and cherished him as no other ever had.

His special Nowaki.

Nowaki was an exquisite, luxuriously creamy milk chocolate champagne truffle.

And with lip-smacking relish, Hiroki watched as his virtual self eagerly devoured his tasty chocolate lover.


	7. Making A Move

Hiroki stared bemused at the What If machine as the screen faded to black. He was utterly gobsmacked. No, he wasn't a scientist, but he was a clever and educated man and if you had asked him twenty minutes earlier whether it was possible for there to be a machine neither powered nor programmed by man that could generate on the spot a seemingly accurate scene in answer to any 'what if' question posed to it by anyone on the planet, well…you would have immediately disintegrated under the force of his withering glance.

And yet, here was the evidence before him. Hiroki recognised immediately the importance of this machine – and Miyagi had given it to him freely (even though technically it wasn't his to give…).

And it seemed like Fate agreed with this last thought, as just as he was reaching out his hands to take up the machine, the door slammed open and the furious true owner of the machine stomped into the room with a deathly glare across his face.

"Get your filthy hands away from my machine!" Shinobu spat at Hiroki, who narrowed his eyes in a fierce retaliatory glare. "Miyagi!" Shinobu screeched at the other man, now cowering in the corner. "What the hell did you think you were doing? Why did I wake up this morning to find a large empty space on the desk in the spare room? And _why_ is _my_ machine now sitting on _that man's_ desk with him pawing all over it?!"

"Er… Shinobu-chin," Miyagi began weakly.

"DON'T '_Shinobu-chin_' me!" his young lover shouted, his hands balled into fists at his side. "Explain to me what you were thinking! Why are you trying to give away something that's _mine?_ The machine's not done any harm!"

Miyagi frowned and stood up straighter.

"On the contrary," he began once more. This was something he was better at – calmly and professionally stating his points to win his argument. And so he proceeded to lay out his reasons for removing the machine from Shinobu's reach – it was dangerous, it was upsetting, it filled the boy with too much hope and fear, it devastated him when it showed him something he didn't like or couldn't cope with… And he, Miyagi, cared too much for Shinobu to stand by and watch as his lover's emotions were stretched to the limit until he snapped – he was really doing Shinobu a favour!

However, where usually his reasoned arguments and persuasive tone wore down any opponent into agreeing with him, in this instance he failed. Shinobu wasn't moved one bit. The boy continued to glare at him as in a few short words he denied any truth in Miyagi's arguments, snatched up the machine and marched self-righteously out of the office, sparing only a moment to snarl at Hiroki just as a dog snaps and bares its teeth to warn an intruder away from its territory.

The truth was, Shinobu contemplated as he rode the bus home, the machine perched on his lap, his arms wrapped protectively around it, no thought given to the fact that he was now missing his university classes… The truth was that not only did it hurt that Miyagi had taken something of his behind his back, but it tore at him that Miyagi had taken something so valuable and precious and given it to _Kamijou_.

Shinobu had held suspicions about the two colleagues for a long time, had walked in on them in compromising positions too often to dismiss his anxious and jealous thoughts. As much as Miyagi denied any romantic involvement with his assistant professor, and as much as Shinobu trusted in Miyagi's love for him, he couldn't rid himself of the little niggle that itched and irritated at the back of his mind whenever he thought of Miyagi in _that man's_ company.

It wasn't that he minded Miyagi having friends. As much as he felt that he could happily spend time with Miyagi only, forsaking all others, he himself did still enjoy the company of his small circle of friends, the people he had grown up with in Japan and the people who had helped him feel at home in Australia. But he had never allowed anyone else to get so physically close – to get on top of him, to wrap their arms around him, to press their face close to his – the way that Miyagi and Kamijou did together whenever he walked in on them.

Miyagi had clung so insistently to his status as 'heterosexual' when they first met – could that mean then that he really had never done anything with Kamijou, that he would have rejected him just as he had initially rejected Shinobu? Did he not act so lovey-dovey with him before he fell for Shinobu? But then, if what Miyagi said was true and he did love Shinobu, why would he start coming on to Kamijou all the time if he had fallen for someone else? Or had he, Shinobu, in forcing Miyagi to accept his bisexuality, unleashed a monster who, having had a taste of what he had subconsciously desired but always denied himself, now couldn't help but paw at any male who came along?!

Shinobu gave a small, sudden sob at this last terrible thought and quickly pressed his lips together, embarrassed at the curious glances sent his way by the other passengers on the bus.

When the bus finally arrived at his stop, he clutched the What If Machine tightly and jumped up, hurrying back to the apartment as quickly as he could while carrying the hefty machine in his thin arms.

When he was inside, he carefully placed the machine back in its accustomed spot in his old room which was now the guest room since he always slept beside Miyagi. He blinked back a few tears as he considered that if Miyagi really was starting to favour Kamijou over him, perhaps this room would revert back to being his bedroom. Though, what would he do if Miyagi then brought Kamijou back to the apartment?! They would be in the very next room, he would have to hear them together, listen to the bed creaking, the two of them moaning… Would Miyagi call out Kamijou's name? Would he cry out "Hiroki!" instead of "Shinobu"?!

No! No, he couldn't bear it!

Shinobu clapped his hands to his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, trying desperately to force out of his head the image of Miyagi lying naked on top of Kamijou, all sweaty and sated. Salty tears trickled down his cheeks and his shoulders shook silently as he held his sobs in.

Slowly lowering himself onto the edge of the bed, he rubbed his damp eyes with the palms of his hands and breathed deeply to calm his racing heart.

_Okay_, he thought. _I've got the machine back – why not use it? Even if it merely confirms my fears, at least I can know for sure whether Miyagi and that man really do have something going on…_

Steeling himself, Shinobu pondered for a moment how to phrase his question. What he wanted to know was whether Miyagi really had feelings for his subordinate or whether he was telling the truth when he said that he only messed about with him because annoying Kamijou was amusing… So what Shinobu needed to know was what would happen if Kamijou responded to Miyagi's advances instead of purportedly fending him off.

Taking a deep breath, Shinobu faced the What If Machine with still red eyes and asked,

"What if Kamijou made a move on Miyagi?"

He winced as the literature office at Mitsuhashi University came into focus on the screen, revealing an all too familiar scene…

* * *

"Ka-mi-jou!" Miyagi sang as he bounced across the office and attempted to wrap his arms around the agitated associate professor, who trashed and floundered in his embrace.

"MIYAGI! Get off me!" Hiroki thundered, struggling in vain against the other man's strong grip.

"No, Kamijou, for once I'm doing this for you, you need this! I saw your face when you came in, that big boyfriend of yours has upset my ickle-wickle Hiroki, hasn't he?! Well, don't worry, I'll always be here to console you." Miyagi breathed in Hiroki's ear, squeezing him tightly against his broad chest.

"I-I don't need your pity or your consolation, professor! Nothing's wrong with me and Nowaki, and – and anyway! What the hell are you talking about, 'boyfriend', hahaha!" Hiroki laughed nervously, fumbling over his words, trying to remain professional and not reveal the truth: that he and Nowaki were yet again in the middle of yet another miscommunication fiasco and, as much as he loved the other man, he was getting sick of these heart-wrenching episodes.

He felt his cheeks flush red under the suddenly intense gaze of the man so close to him. Usually when Miyagi attacked him like this, the idiot had an insane grin plastered across his face and his light-hearted attitude helped maintain the boundary between them. Now, however, his expression had turned serious and Hiroki suddenly sensed that Miyagi meant what he had said – he was trying to comfort his friend, not annoy him.

He felt his heart hammer at the realisation and, somewhat in trepidation, he twisted slightly in Miyagi's embrace to see for himself the expression on the other man's face.

Deep blue eyes were peering down at him, concern for Hiroki's happiness and well-being etched into the rare furrows on Miyagi's forehead. A lock of his ebony hair cascaded over his forehead and suddenly, the last rays of the late afternoon sun burst through the window behind him and splayed across Miyagi's handsome face, highlighting the angles of his strong jaw and cheekbones, contrasting against the hint of dark stubble. The yellow stream of light made his eyes twinkle and lit up a swirl of particles above his head – the practical side of Hiroki knew this was just dust, but to his hidden romantic, thudding heart, all Hiroki saw was a bright, sparkling halo of light above the handsome, strong, masculine angel who had suddenly swooped down to gather him in his warm embrace and soothe his aching soul.

Hiroki stared up at Miyagi in surprise and wonder; he had never looked at the other man in this way before. In fact, it had been a long time since he had felt this way about anyone at all, felt the first powerful stirrings of attraction. The memory of Miyagi leaning down to kiss him that night as he stood bedraggled in a puddle of rain that had dripped down from his sodden clothes suddenly filled his mind, and his eyes widened at the thought. Unbidden, his hands reached out to clutch at Miyagi, needing the support as his knees weakened.

If only, _if only_ Miyagi would just kiss him! That's what he needed right now! Surely the other man could tell that! He had sensed that Hiroki needed a hug, couldn't he tell that that wasn't enough?!

Miyagi suddenly smiled down at Hiroki, a tender, friendly smile, and the younger man felt the arms that were holding him up slip away from his waist. Miyagi was letting go.

He felt an abrupt sense of loss. Moments ago he had been fighting to get free and now, all of a sudden, it was like he was out of his mind. He wanted Miyagi! He wanted to feel the man's arms around him, feel his lips pressed against his!

He was mad, there was no other explanation. Certainly the normal, rational, desperately shy Hiroki would never do this. But even as the blood flooded his cheeks, even as the remaining sane part of his brain screamed Nowaki's name at him, Hiroki's hand had a will of its own and he reached out and grasped at Miyagi. His tight grip startled the older man and he looked round with surprise at the sight, never seen before, of a crimson, determined looking Kamijou Hiroki hurtling towards him, actually looking _amorous_.

It was such a shocking sight, in fact, that Miyagi initially leapt backwards in panic. Usually when Hiroki came at him like that, he was guaranteed to be about to feel a tremendous amount of pain, not pleasure. The expression on Hiroki's face on this occasion wasn't much different than when he _was_ coming after Miyagi in anger, except that there was a strange light in his eyes and, all of a sudden, his face was thrust far too close to Miyagi's.

Hiroki's lips landed on his before Miyagi could even quite comprehend what was happening. Before he knew it, he was pressed back against his desk, his shirt screwed up in Kamijou's fists, a hot tongue probing against his mouth.

He was too stunned to move for a good ten seconds, but finally it hit him what was happening and, with a firm grip on Hiroki's wrists to push him away, Miyagi turned his head and broke the kiss. Hiroki released a low hiss at the loss of contact, but took a short step back to allow Miyagi to straighten up somewhat.

Miyagi took a deep breath. He swallowed. Raising his eyes hesitantly, he met Hiroki's still fiery gaze.

"Hiroki," he began in a quiet, low voice, maintaining his grip on the younger man's wrists. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Hiroki growled in response. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Yes, it's obvious, but what I mean is, why are you doing it?!"

"I wanted to. Why not? You want it too!"

"What?" Miyagi asked, confused.

"Come on, Miyagi, you can't deny it," Hiroki answered impatiently. His eyes flicked back down to Miyagi's parted lips and he lunged forward for another kiss.

"Hiroki!" Miyagi barked, slightly annoyed now, as he pushed his subordinate back once more. "Would you stop it!"

"Why?! What's the matter?" Hiroki huffed, his glittering eyes darting hungrily all over Miyagi's face.

Miyagi stared at him in disbelief. "What's the matter?! It's totally inappropriate, that's what!"

"Says the man who let his boss' teenage son seduce him…" Hiroki mocked. "That ridiculous excuse won't work on me, Miyagi."

Miyagi ground his teeth as once again he was forced to push the younger man back. "Look, Hiroki… It's not that I don't care about you. But believe me – I do not want you in _that way_. Do you understand?"

"Bullshit," Hiroki rolled his eyes. "You're always coming after me, always touching me, always moaning my name –"

"To tease you! For fun, because we're friends! Nothing more! Believe me, Hiroki. Because the one I do want to be with is Shinobu, my boss' teenage son, yes, as ridiculous as that may sound."

Miyagi observed Hiroki closely as he said this. He could still hardly believe what had just occurred. His proud, shy, traditional and intensely faithful subordinate had just betrayed his long-term lover to cross a boundary with his boss at work. How the hell had that happened?!

It took a moment or two, but slowly the flush of madness swimming in Hiroki's eyes ebbed away and Miyagi was able to actually see sanity, commingled with an enormous dose of horror and embarrassment, return to his colleague. Hiroki's eyes grew larger than a deer's in full beam headlights as he realised what he had just done to his boss. He still had Miyagi half pinned to the desk and, as he started to push himself away, the door suddenly burst open.

A wave of dread washed over Miyagi; there could only be one person at the door at a time like this… But he was surprised when he turned to confirm who was standing in the doorway radiating a powerful aura of anger and hurt – instead of the petite, dark blonde kid he had expected, there stood a familiar, incredibly tall, dark man.

"Nowaki!" Hiroki burst in panic when he saw who had just entered the room.

Nowaki didn't reply; turning on his heel, he swiftly disappeared out of the office and down the corridor. Hiroki, at last back to normal, gave a quick glance at Miyagi, a mixed expression of guilt and anger on his face, and promptly ran off after his lover.

Miyagi sank down into his chair, sighing deeply. Passing a hand over his troubled face, he rubbed at his lips for a moment. Even though it had only lasted a few seconds, he could still feel the pressure from Kamijou's lips pushing against his, and he didn't like it. On an urge, he slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out his mobile phone. He pressed the first number on speed dial and waited for his call to be picked up.

Hearing the familiar voice on the other end of the phone, he gave a deep sigh of pleasure and relief.

"Ah, Shinobu-chin," he rumbled, feeling the name slip comfortably off the tip of his tongue, familiar and easy and pleasurable, as it should be. "I just thought I'd give you a quick call. How's your day going? Want me to pick you up when you finish? Eh, what's that? Miss you? Well… I suppose, perhaps just a little…"

* * *

Shinobu's eyes remained fixed on the screen as Miyagi's voice slowly faded out. The tears staining his cheeks had initially flowed even faster as he watched another man try to kiss his Miyagi, but now they had dried completely. He hugged his knees, feeling his heart thump with relief rather than anxiety; here was proof at last – Miyagi really did love him. And even if _that man_ were willing, Miyagi wouldn't touch him with a barge pole.


	8. Godziroki

Miyagi threw the apartment door open and dropped his briefcase in the hall with a thud. He kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his jacket, tugging the tie roughly from his neck. His lips pressed thin, he quickly scanned the living room for his wilful lover and, finding the room empty, walked purposely over to the spare room.

Entering, his eyes flicked to the What If Machine before fixing on Shinobu.

"Shinobu. What was that ridiculous display in my office?"

Shinobu looked up at him, frowning.

"What do you mean, ridiculous? You stole something of mine, I came and reclaimed it!" Shinobu retorted angrily.

"All that screaming and shouting, Shinobu, you threw a bloody tantrum! In the middle of my workplace, in front of my subordinate! And we're meant to be keeping a low profile, dammit!" Miyagi growled, his hands on his hips.

"I don't throw _tantrums_, Miyagi, I'm not a baby! And maybe you should think next time before you give my stuff away!"

"Well, I can see I was right, look at you, you've been using that damned machine again and your face is wet, I told you the thing was bad for you."

"No, it's not. In fact, you should be thanking it," Shinobu replied, quirking his eyebrow, his hands on his hips.

Miyagi paused, confused. "Why on earth would I want to do that?"

"Because it proved it to me. Your feelings. For me and for that git. So you don't need to worry anymore, I won't get jealous anymore – though I still think your behaviour with him is incredibly inappropriate and you should be lucky my father or one of your students doesn't catch you in the kind of positions you two like to get in together!"

Miyagi's stern features softened as he listened to Shinobu's words. His expression turned to a mixture of guilt, sadness and relief as he replied,

"Shinobu-chin… you shouldn't need to ask that machine to find out how I feel about you. You should know. How many times have I told you I only think of Hiroki as a friend? How many times have I told you...that I love you, you daft kid?! I don't want you ever to doubt that."

Shinobu blushed and looked away.

"Well, I won't anymore, will I? So that's that, and the machine is staying."

"Hmm, fine…" Miyagi reluctantly agreed. He moved over to pull Shinobu into his arms. "So… what's for dinner?" he asked.

"Oh… I haven't made anything yet," Shinobu replied guiltily, his voice muffled by Miyagi's shoulder.

"That's alright. Let's just grab a takeaway and stick the tv on, I feel like having a lazy evening relaxing with my Shinobu-chin."

Two hours later, Shinobu yawned and stretched on the sofa, eyes flicking over to Miyagi now that the film had finished and the credits were slowing rolling across the screen. He was sprawled out, his feet resting on Miyagi's thighs, Miyagi's warm hand resting on his ankles.

'That made a change from the usual films we watch! I quite enjoyed that,' he said cheerfully.

Miyagi snorted. 'I should think it was different. Not much to compare between Godzilla and a Matsuo Basho documentary!'

'I imagine someone could manage to find some similarity between them,' Shinobu suggested slyly, squealing when Miyagi pinched his toes. 'Anyway, I think I should be allowed to pick the film more often.'

'Nope. Today was a treat, since poor baby Shinobu-chin got so upset earlier, poor thing!' Miyagi teased.

Shinobu flushed and tried unsuccessfully to pull his feet away from Miyagi who merely grabbed them and held them in place, trailing his thumb over the soft balls of his feet. Shinobu felt his mouth twitch in response to the light teasing and schooled his features back into their usual frown.

'I wasn't upset, Miyagi, just cross, and for a good reason!' He saw Miyagi open his mouth to respond and quickly continued, 'Anyway, whatever! Now I've got the machine back, let's go and play with it. Just something unimportant, whatever, you know. Actually, I've got just the question! Come on, Miyagi.' Shinobu leapt up from the sofa and grabbed Miyagi's arm, heaving the older man out of his seat with surprising strength and pulling him along into the spare room where the machine now held its recently restored exalted position.

Miyagi huffed and let himself be led on somewhat reluctantly. Dragging a hand through his hair, he said,

'Shinobu-chin, do you really think this is a good idea?'

Shinobu scowled. 'Yeah, Miyagi, it'll be fine!' Turning to the machine, he said with a triumphant grin, 'Machine! Please show me – what if Godzilla was real?'

Miyagi turned and looked at him somewhat incredulously for a moment, then asked,

'That's it? That was your oh-so-inspired question? You've got no originality, no creativity in you, have you, Shinobu-chin?' He shook his head in mock despair. 'Besides,' he continued, 'what's the point in asking it something that could never actually happen?'

Shinobu batted his arm in annoyance. 'There's nothing wrong with my question, Miyagi! And remember, your first question was what if I was only ten centimetres tall and that would never happen either. Now be quiet and watch!'

The screen on the What-If Machine had already begun to come into focus, showing the back view of a very familiar building. The office, store room and lecture rooms used by the literature department at Mitsuhashi University were all located along the right side of the building, the windows facing east and south around the edge and onto the wide expanse of gravel and turf in front of the building. Miyagi and Shinobu now had a fine view of the block housing the University's Science department, much less well known to them yet still recognisable by its red bricks and the laughing students milling outside.

One of the doors to the Science Department opened and the Machine took them inside, down a long, echoing corridor and left through wide double doors into one of the Chemistry laboratories. The room was laid out neatly, rectangular benches bare except for the Bunsen burner in the centre of each, the walls lined with granite surfaces bearing tidily arranged and carefully labelled flasks and jars containing a number of liquids.

The only unruly area of the room was the Chemistry Professor's desk at the front which was piled high with paper, a number of strange, brightly coloured substances in flasks perched dangerously close to the edge.

The Professor himself was sitting cowed at his desk, peering fearfully at his slender, brown-haired colleague standing before him, gesticulating wildly as he ranted on.

'…that's why you _must_, I said, _must_ make sure you end your lectures when the bell goes! My lazy lot of students are slow enough to traipse across the building from the labs to my lecture hall, but when you _consistently_ overrun, they miss half the lecture! So please – just try to do better from now on.'

The machine shifted their angle to face the speaker and if Miyagi and Shinobu hadn't already recognised the less-than-dulcet tones of Assistant Literature Professor Kamijou Hiroki, they would have had no trouble instantly identifying him by the familiar deep-set frown lines and cheeks spotted red with anger and frustration.

Kamijou seemed to have finally finished berating the elder Professor. Standing with his hands fiercely gripping his waist, he took a deep, suffering sigh. Closing his eyes, he reached out a hand for his flask of coffee that he had slammed on the desk when he first entered. The Chemistry Professor gave a small, nervous squeak, but Kamijou had already raised the flask to his lips and taken a large swallow.

He spluttered. His eyes flew open and he stared in terror and disgust at the flask in his hands. It was not the one that he had brought in; that flask was still sitting on the desk containing the exact same amount of coffee as before. The flask in his hand, made of glass rather than metal, contained a suspicious, thick, fluorescent green liquid and was now only half full, the gloopy green substance smeared around the edge where his lips had been only a moment earlier.

Kamijou gagged and staggered backwards. The glass flask slipped from his grip and smashed on the floor as his hands flew to his throat. He stared at the Chemistry Professor in horror and gasped,

'What was that? What _was_ it? Oh god… Is it dangerous? It is poisonous? It wasn't acid, was it?'

He began to hyperventilate, his fingers scrabbling and scratching at his throat as if he could peel the vile, unknown substance back up his gullet and out of his body.

'N-no, not acid,' the other Professor stuttered nervously, wide eyes following Kamijou as he stumbled around the laboratory. 'T-to be honest… Well, it's new, it's part of the research I've been doing… So…I'm not sure exactly what the effects will be. We'd better get you to a hospital right away!' He jumped up and fumbled for his mobile phone to call an ambulance.

Kamijou had stopped listening. His breaths were coming in short, violent bursts and he felt strange, confined, like he was holding too much in and something inside was pressing against his bones, his skin, pushing up, pushing outwards. He couldn't tear his eyes away from his hand which trembled and quivered beyond his control, the skin seeming almost to ripple before his eyes.

He felt tight. Suddenly he had too much energy. He balled his fists but the urge to strike out was overwhelming. He had to stretch! Pushing out his chest, he reached up as far as he could go, straining, uncomprehending as he heard something rip and tear. He felt too hot, his blood throbbed in his veins, roaring in his ears, drowning out the sounds of voices, of someone shouting.

The ceiling was getting closer. He didn't know how that had happened, didn't think to care, but it was definitely closer. Everything else seemed smaller. The room was too small. He swelled and swelled, still feeling too cramped in his body, his skin stretching out and thickening with every passing second. He felt his head brush the ceiling and try to keep going but was pushed down instead, so he snarled, his voice erupting from his throat in a deep, visceral growl. His tongue flicked out and slid past razor sharp teeth.

Finally, he looked around. The Chemistry Professor, tiny, inconsequential man, cowered in the corner, terror frozen on his worthless face.

He held his hands up and examined his body. Thick, scaly fingers with curved claws prodded at cool, green hide, sharp teeth grinding against each other. Suddenly moving, he darted forward and checked his reflection in the window. Reptilian eyes peered back at him.

Fury overwhelmed him. Wheeling around, he struck out with one sinewy arm and sent the Professor's desk crashing across the room, papers flying in all directions, glass jars shattering, loosing their contents to ooze and drip onto the floor.

'What have you done to me?!' he bellowed, his new voice an octave lower than his human voice.

The Professor whimpered and pressed closer into the corner but made no reply.

Roaring at the top of his voice, Kamijou spun around and charged about the room, his thick, heavy tail swinging behind him and slamming into chairs and stools. His beady yellow eyes blinked fast and swept furiously over the carnage. His great claws twitched, restless and angry, and nothing was safe from his rage. He toppled desks, scraped deep gouges into the walls, heaved at the granite tabletops with all of his new-found strength until they ripped and tore apart from the walls. With each strike of his fists, Kamijou released a torturous bellow that shook the glass windows. Dimly he was aware of shouts and screams from outside, doors slamming in the corridors, but he took no notice.

Finally, when there was nothing left in the room to destroy, everything smashed or ripped, splintered or spilt, Kamijou spun towards the exit. The Chemistry Professor still sat slumped behind the door; he had never made it out of the room, falling unconscious from the terror as the reptilian monster rampaged all around him. Kamijou's highly sensitive nostrils twitched in distaste as he smelled the urine that had soaked a dark, wet patch into the crotch of the Professor's grey suit trousers.

Stomping forwards on heavy feet, Kamijou ducked his head through the doorway and forced his broadened shoulders across the threshold, pulling down the doorjambs as he went. Once through, he straightened up as best he could and swung his head left and right, cold eyes narrowing and vicious teeth flashing as he snarled at a few straggling, terrified students. Turning right, he thumped down the corridor, dragging his talon-like claws across the wall as he went.

Emerging into the bright courtyard outside, he could finally stretch out as much as he wanted. He raised his head and straightened his back, his arms, small in comparison to the rest of his bulky body yet still muscular and strong, stretched out to his side. Kamijou took a great, deep breath into his no longer cramped lungs and roared as loudly as he could.

His head snapped forward. Where before he had been wild-eyed and almost flustered and crazed in his rage, now his eyes were cold and determined. With a strong, sure foot he plunged forward, his tail sweeping behind him, not caring as he strode past trembling and screaming humans, students and teachers alike. Bending his head, he re-entered the university, this time on a clear course for the literature department.

In the time that it had taken for his metamorphosis, the hour had struck and his motley crew of students had mostly managed to assemble themselves in the lecture hall, a few sitting sedately, their notes and textbooks arranged neatly on the writing surface in front of them. Several, however, were chatting and laughing noisily, and a handful, Kamijou noticed with great disgust, had the audacity to be throwing paper aeroplanes instead of preparing for this opportunity to learn. These were second years; they should know better, they had no excuse!

He ground his teeth together and burst into the hall, stomping across to the offending students. He ignored the gasps and shrieks of terror as he scooped the main culprit up by the front of his shirt, his claws piercing through the fabric.

'Moronic time-wasters like you have no place in my class,' he bellowed, before flinging the student away from him, across the rows of seats. He twisted his head to the side to observe the rest of the class scrambling to flee the room.

'That's right,' he roared, 'I've been too lenient with you all! There'll be no more distractions, missed classes or late assignments! You'd all better pay proper attention from now on - or I'll EAT you!'

He stomped after them, sweeping out of the lecture hall and down the hall, snarling as he went.

Miyagi was in the Literature Department's office, swinging gently from side to side on his chair, a cigarette dangling from his lips, when he was jolted from his reverie by a loud bellow and the rhythmic shaking of the floor as though something heavy was being repeatedly dropped down the corridor. Startled, he jumped up and stuck his head around the door. His mouth fell open, letting the cigarette fall unnoticed, as he took in the sight of a terrifying prehistoric monster rampaging down the corridor.

Students were fleeing in horror from the monstrous beast, who was shouting in a thunderous voice something about disrespect to these hallowed halls of wisdom and learning, as his razor-sharp claws gouged chunks out of the walls.

'Oh, Miyagi-san!' a weak voice gasped next to him, and Miyagi turned and saw the Dean of the Literature Department stumbling towards him, outrun by the younger, fitter students. Miyagi grabbed his arm and yanked him into the office, slamming the door shut behind him.

'What the hell is going on?' Miyagi demanded, in shock at what he had just witnessed.

'Kamijou! It's Kamijou,' the Dean managed to gasp between heaving breaths. 'Some science accident... I don't know... He's - he's turned into a monster!'

'Well, I think there was always something monstrous at least latent in him,' Miyagi smirked, then jumped as the floor shook once more and the windows rattled in their frames.

The Dean was staring blankly at a jacket thrown over the back of the sofa. Belatedly, Miyagi realised the jacket belonged to Shinobu, and it seemed that that fact had just registered with the Dean too, who suddenly frowned and turned questioningly to Miyagi.

'Miyagi-san, isn't that my son's jacket? Is Shinobu here?'

Miyagi's mind flashed back to Shinobu's last visit, which had been a surprise visit when Miyagi was working late and which had culminated in both of them staying up very late indeed, helping each other 'relax' in various positions on the sofa, desk and up against the office door... He flushed, thinking how lucky it was that of all the clothes that had been scattered throughout the office, it was only Shinobu's jacket that got left behind and not something more incriminating.

'Er... He left that the other day, Dean, when he popped into the office to see if you were here,' he gabbled.

The door suddenly shook as an angry fist hammered into it, the sound of splintering wood resounding in their ears. Miyagi leapt at the opportunity to get the Dean off the subject of his son taking off and leaving his clothes in Miyagi's office, and grabbed the older man's arm, pulling him to the window and encouraging him to escape that way. The Dean balked when he saw how far away the ground was from the third floor office, but a second hammering at the door persuaded him to clamber onto the sill and carefully wrap his hands and feet around the drain pipe outside. Miyagi followed him out as soon as it was safe to do so and the two men, in their bespoke tailored suits, put their unused stomach and arm muscles to the test as they shimmied down the drain pipe as quickly as they could without slipping and falling.

When they finally reached the bottom, the Dean spent a few moments bending over and dragging a few oxygen-laden breaths into his lungs. The stomping and roaring continued to resound across the campus from the monster within the building, and as soon as he was recovered, the Dean began to attempt to guide the witless, stampeding students to a safer rendezvous point. Miyagi himself whipped his phone from his pocket (where it lived, despite his reproaches to many students for carrying their phones into his lectures when they might start ringing at any moment) and brought up the telephone number for Kusama Nowaki, Kamijou's partner. Breathing heavily, his voice laced with fear, he did his best to explain what had happened, only managing to convince Kusama when Kamijou turned the corner behind Miyagi and bellowed so loudly that Kusama could surely have heard it across the city without needing to be on the phone.

Miyagi took off at a run, shouting at some nearby students to take refuge amongst the cluster of trees in the centre of the grass. The approach to the university looked as though it had been hit by a tornado, with benches overthrown, chunks of solid stone scattered across the path, the grass crushed under Kamijou's stomping feet, a messy trail of footprints mashed into the lawn. Students and staff were running in all directions. In the distance Miyagi thought he could hear sirens blaring.

It took Kusama forty minutes to get to the university. From his hiding place behind the remains of a stone statue, Miyagi saw him as the one person actually running towards the huge, green, reptilian bulk that had once been his colleague. Waving his arms, Kusama shouted to Kamijou as loudly as he could until the monster finally caught his voice between his own fierce snarls and roars.

When Kamijou realised who was behind him, he whirled around and fell silent in shock. Then, his short arms falling limply to his sides, he began to back away quickly.

'No-Nowaki?!' he gasped. 'What are you doing here? No, don't - don't look at me! I'm hideous, don't look at me!' Kamijou frantically began peering around, looking for something large enough to hide his bulk from his lover that he hadn't already razed to the ground.

'Hiro-san!' Kusama called anxiously as he followed after him. 'Hiro-san, wait! You don't have to run from me!'

'But it's too late!' Kamijou panted in his new deep, rough voice as he trundled away from Kusama as fast as his hefty feet could carry him. 'The science lab is gone, I destroyed it! There's no cure now, I'm stuck like this forever! Go away, Nowaki! I don't want you to see me like this!'

Kusama continued to pursue him relentlessly. 'Hiro-san, stop! It doesn't matter! You know I'd love you no matter what, don't you? I love you, Hiro-san! I always will! So please, won't you stop this madness and just come home with me?'

Kamijou shuddered to a halt. He turned to face Kusama, his scaly visage betraying his shock and bewilderment. 'No-Nowaki? You couldn't possibly... Love me like this?!'

Kusama closed the distance between them and ran his hand up Kamijou's short, reptilian arm.

'I love _you_, Hiro-san - whatever shape or form your body comes in. Now come on - let's go home.'

Slipping his hand into Kamijou's clawed fist, Kusama gently pulled the giant reptile towards the dilapidated campus gate, now swinging on its hinges, and guided his now docile lover home.

The picture on the What If Machine's screen gradually faded out. Miyagi pursed his lips in mocking disbelief at the ridiculous storyline. Beside him, Shinobu gave a small chuckle.

'Wow. So glad science hasn't actually come quite that far. At least I hope not - man, if it has, I can totally see that scenario coming true!'

Miyagi snorted and turned to face Shinobu incredulously. 'You think Kamijou turning into a Godzilla-like monster is at all realistic?'

Shinobu nodded, wide-eyed. 'Sure. If the science was there, yeah. That's totally what he'd be like.'

Miyagi opened his mouth to disagree, then paused. He frowned in consternation.

'Hmm. Maybe there's a way I could get Kamijou banned from the Science Department in future. You know, just in case.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this collection of silly and sometimes porny stories! 
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes along the way!


End file.
